El Dark Slayer y la Princesa Súcubo
by UltronFatalis
Summary: Un encargo de Naruto sale horriblemente mal cuando su objetivo termina maldito con un poderoso (y sexy) hechizo. Como un buen caballero, el asumirá las responsabilidades que tiene el guardián de una princesa súcubo y le acompañara en sus venideras aventuras.
1. Chapter 1

**El Dark Slayer y la Princesa Súcubo.**

No me pertenece Fairy Tail ni Naruto

 **Capitulo 1**

Confusión fue el sentimiento que cubrió a Lucy cuando logro despertar de un profundo y extraño letargo. La rubia de ojos café no recordaba cuando se había ido a la cama. Todo el conflicto que mantenía su gremio con Phantom Lord hacia que la idea de una noche de sueño tranquilo fuera imposible, especialmente con su amiga Levy en el hospital.

La joven entonces rememoro que ella se encontraba en la ciudad cuando se topo con una mujer de carácter melancólico y hombre de acento extraño. Ambos se revelaron como miembros del gremio enemigo y le notificaron que le buscaban. Aquello no hubiera sido tan malo si no fuera porque ellos se refirieron a ella como la señorita Heartfilia, con lo cual se podía deducir que sabían su verdadera identidad.

Ese recuerdo le hizo internalizar que había sido secuestrada.

La joven entonces observo que se estaba sobre una improvisada cama de paja. Esta se encontraba en una habitación sencilla y algo deteriorada. Las cajas de madera apiladas y los barriles presentes hicieron pensar a Lucy que el lugar era una especie de bodega.

Aquello le extraño bastante.

Con lo despiadados que eran los de Phantom Lord, la joven pensaba que ese gremio podía permitirse un calabozo para sus prisioneros.

De cualquier forma aquello no le preocupo. Ella no planeaba quedarse en aquel lugar.

Lucy fue directo a la puerta de madera e intento abrirla. Nada. Ni un centímetro cedió la única salida de la habitación. Supuso que debía haber una traba al otro.

La chica refunfuño con molestia, pero aquel no iba detenerle. Un hachazo de Taurus la derribaría con facilidad. Lucy entonces descubrió con horror como su llavero no estaba a su lado.

El miedo que le causo descubrir que estaba desarmada era equivalente al que tenia por el posible castigo que le daría Aquarius cuando se enterara. Ella definitivamente no iba a estar feliz.

Lucy entonces tomo un profundo respiro e hizo lo más racional en ese momento. Se dio la vuelta y tomo impulso para asestar una poderosa patada sobre la puerta.

Sorprendentemente el golpe tuvo la fuerza para estremecer la habitación, lo que lejos de provocar que la puerta cediera, dio lugar a que un trozo de techo cayera sobre la cabeza de la rubia.

-¡Duele!-reclamo la joven antes de abrazar de nuevo la inconsciencia.

[Tiempo después]

-¡Hey! ¿Puedes oírme?-fue lo primero que escucho Lucy mientras la luz volvía a hacerse presente. –Dime que estas bien. Una prisionera muerta definitivamente no se vería bien en mi currículo.

-¿Natsu?-fue lo primero que dijo la rubia cuando visualizo a hombre agachado a un lado de la cama.

Su error era compresible. El joven que tenía cierto parecido con el Dragón Slayer. Altura y musculatura similares. También tenía el cabello en pinchos, pero allí empezaban las características que le diferenciaban. El chico era rubio y su piel clara tenia cierto bronceado. Su expresión era de lejos más madura, aunque esta no se podía leer por completo, pues el chico portaba una venda negra alrededor de sus ojos.

-Lo siento. No soy uno de tus amigos, Hime-contesto el chico.

-¿Tú eres de… Phatom Lord?-pregunto Lucy viendo el porte completo de su aparente secuestrador.

El rubio portaba un haori negro con nubes naranja en las mangas y el estomago, el cual era usado a medias, provocando que la parte correspondiente a su hombro derecho estuviera descubierta y se mostraran sus trabajados músculos. Su pantalón era de tipo haori, igualmente era negro, pero un trabajo de rocas naranja adornaba sus ruedos. Usaba un obi naranja para sujetar las prendas y un par de sandalias de madera como calzado. En definitiva, era un sujeto de apariencia intimidante.

-No. Yo trabajo independientemente. De hecho puedo decirte que me adelante a sus planes e hice un pequeño cambio que a ellos no les gusto nada-bromeo el rubio.

-¿Planes? ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo la hacía mostrándose nerviosa.

-En mi modesta guarida. Espero que la encuentre acogedora.

-Tu guarida literalmente me ha golpeado. ¡No es nada acogedora!-reclamo Lucy con una mano en el chichón de su cabeza.

-Lo siento-dijo el chico sacando la lengua cómicamente.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-Eres buscada, Hime. Tu padre ha ofrecido una buena recompensa por regresarte a casa.

-¿¡Qué!?-dijo la Heartfilia muy sorprendida.

-No me gustan en esos encargos en los que se debe secuestrar personas, pero como el señor Heartfilia explico que habías escapado de tu hogar hace un año, decidí participar en ella.

-¿¡Dices que tuyo es una misión!? No puede ser-dijo Lucy quedando muda al unir todos hechos. –¿Acaso….todo el conflicto de Fairy Tail con Phantom es por una…..misión por mi?

-No es una misión oficial propiamente dicha. Era un trabajo que toman mercenarios como yo. Por cierto, creo que sería una buena idea presentarme. Mi nombre es Naruto-dijo el joven con una mano en el pecho para destacar su presentación.

-¡Eso no me interesa!-dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie frente al chico. -¡No voy a regresar con mi padre!-dijo para luego dirigirse a la salida.

-Mi tarea es llevarte a él y ya-dijo Naruto cerrando la puerta de un chasquido. –Pero no es mi problema si luego decides fugarte de nuevo-dijo el joven "viendo" a la rubia. –Voy a dejar que pasen unos días mientras se apaga el conflicto entre esos dos gremios y luego me dispondré a cumplir con mi objetivo. Te sugiero que esperes pacientemente en este lugar mientras eso sucede.

-¡De ninguna forma lo hare!-dijo la Heartfilia para dirigir una patada a las joyas de su captor.

Segundos después la joven estaba de rodillas en el suelo sobando su pie con lágrimas cómicas en los ojos.

-Trata de no herirte de nuevo. En un rato te traeré algo de comer-dijo Naruto para luego abrir la puerta y retirarse del lugar.

 _-¿¡Qué clase de enfermo usa una armadura allí abajo!?-_ pensó la adolorida chica que lamentaba mucho que su enemigo tuviera cubierto su punto débil. _–Pero no importa. De ninguna forma me quedare aquí_ -se dijo a sí misma la rubia que se mostro muy decidida.

La chica observo en todos los rincones de la habitación en la búsqueda de algo que le fuera útil. Para su desgracia, todas las cajas de ramen instantáneo que encontró resultaban inútiles en su plan de escape. Sin embargo, un chorro de polvo que cayó sobre su cabeza revelo algo que alegro a la chica.

-¡Bingo!-dijo Lucy.

[Un rato después, en la cocina]

-Un toque de especias fresca-dijo Naruto agregando los últimos ingredientes a su preparación para dar por terminado un muy cargado plato de humeante ramen que parecía más una olla que un bowl. –Perfecto. No se me puede acusar de mal anfitrión

 _ **-De todas formas lo serás si le das esa cosa. Fijo que aumenta 10 kilos si lo come-**_ comento una voz en la cabeza de Naruto.

 _ **-¿10? Yo estimo que podrías cobrarle al sujeto Heartfilia el doble, porque le estas devolviendo dos hijas**_ -comento otra.

-Hmpf, payasos-comento Naruto ante los comentarios de sus "conciencias". –Además ella no es tan ligera como aparenta. No creo que tenga una dieta a base de ensaladas.

Entonces una pequeña sacudida agito la vivienda y provoco que en varias partes cayeran trozos del techo.

 _ **-No hay duda. Esta pocilga se va a venir tarde que temprano.**_

-Lo sé, Kokuo. Por eso tomamos este encargo. Nos financiara una bonita villa en el majestuoso Reino de Fiore-dijo Naruto emocionado con la idea.

 _ **-Patrañas. Estoy seguro que podemos construir una mejor casa si ponemos esfuerzo en ello.**_

-Ninguna de tus opciones me gusta, Son. No voy a vivir en un árbol o una caldera volcánica.

 _ **-Miedoso.**_

-Como sea. Igual me asegurare de que mi nueva casa tenga un buen baño termal. Estoy seguro que ambos quieren que tenga eso.

- _ **Si**_ -dijeron ambos al unisonó.

-Ahora si me disculpan. Tengo que llevarle la comida a la Hime.

 _ **-¿A qué viene ese apodo?-**_ pregunto Kokuo.

-No lo sé. Supongo que pienso que le queda bien porque viene de una familia rica.

 _ **-De acuerdo. Es que parecía otra cosa.**_

-No te preocupes. Recuerda que una regla básica del oficio de mercenario es no entablar relación con los clientes.

Con esto Naruto tomo la charola con el bowl de ramen y fue al almacén de su hogar, que era donde tenía retenida a la Heartfilia.

-Siento la demora, Hime-dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta del cuarto. –Espero que te guste mi ramen especial de jabalí, oso y…. tiburón-dijo Naruto para luego quedar con un tic en el ojo debido a que encontró un hoyo en la pared que daba al exterior de la casa.

- _ **Debiste encerrarla en el sótano**_ -dijo Son.

- _ **No tenemos sótano**_ -le corrigió su compañero.

-¡Esto es malo!-dijo Naruto dejando a un lado la charola de comida para ver a través de la abertura y buscar algún rastro de la rubia. –No la veo por ninguna parte. Ya nos debe llevar bastante ventaja

 _ **-Definitivamente los secuestros no son lo tuyo. Debiste atarla o encadenarla**_ -dijo Kokuo.

-¡No soy un bárbaro! Aunque admito que debí dejarla en una habitación más resistente como mía.

 _ **-Pues aun estas a tiempo de encontrarla.**_

-Sí y debo hacerlo. Ya casi anochece-dijo Naruto viendo el atardecer caer. –Debo ponerme en marcha-dijo el joven para entonces volver sobre sus pasos y salir por la entrada de la casa, pues el cabía por agujero dejado por Lucy.

Unos minutos pasaron y Naruto se devolvió al almacén para recoger algo importante que había dejado.

Una vez allí se trago de un solo tirón todo el contenido de la cacerola de ramen que había servido a la Heartfilia. Naruto entonces recibió intensas "miradas" de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué? No podía dejar que se enfriara-se excuso el joven para entonces emprender la búsqueda de su objetivo. –Solo esperemos que la Hime no haya llegado al pueblo.

[En otra parte]

-¿¡Donde demonios estoy!?-se pregunto Lucy conforme caminaba por un desolado y aparentemente abandonado pueblo.

Nada de lo que había visto le permitía ubicarse adecuadamente. No había una estación de tren, ni tampoco un puerto marítimo por lo que podía intuir que estaba en el interior del continente, pero no había carreteras que indicaran si aquel lugar estaba conectado con la civilización.

El poblado tenía un aspecto atemorizante. Le rodeaba un bosque de árboles muertos que hacían a la rubia preguntarse si la zona estaba embrujada o algo por el estilo.

La mayoría de la casas estaban taponeadas con tablas, por lo que Lucy estaba dudando si podía usar aquel lugar para esconder de su captor. Ella odiaba tener que dejar atrás a sus llaves, pero considero que era más fácil y racional intentar conseguir ayuda que intentar recuperarlas de ese mercenario. Esperaba lograr reunirse con sus amigos y luego regresar a recuperarlas.

Aquella posibilidad se vio aumentada cuando diviso como una anciana estaba levantando una tienda de campaña, la cual parecía estar destinada para un puesto de adivinación o una venta de artesanías.

Lucy no estaba interesada en ninguna de esas cosas, pero igual vio aquello como una respuesta a sus plegarias.

La mujer que portaba una larga capucha que le cubría por completo vio a la rubia acercándose observándole y sonrió mucho a ver la condición de la joven.

-Buenas tardes, jovencita. ¿Puedo servirte en algo?-dijo la anciana.

-Temo que sí. Vera estoy en un aprieto. Un hombre me ha traído a este pueblo contra voluntad y….

-Ya veo. Es poco común ver a chicas tan energéticas como tú por estos lares.

-¿Y exactamente dónde estoy?

-Te encuentras en el Reino de Lilith, querida.

-¿Lilith?-Lucy era una orgullosa devoradora de libros, por lo que sintió muy consternada al conocer que se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía. -¿Eso está cerca de Fiore?

-Tanto como grande sea tu habilidad para viajar-dijo la anciana soltando una pequeña risa.

-No le entiendo-dijo Lucy confundida.

-No podrás regresar a tu hogar a menos que consigas la habilidad para hacerlo.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

\- Me alegra que lo preguntes. Tengo algo aquí que puede ayudarte con lo que necesitas-dijo la anciana para entrar a su tienda y luego salir con un colgante en sus manos. Era algo bastante sencillo. Solo era una medalla de plata con un corazón rosa en ella, sujeta por una tira de cuero. –Ten-dijo la mujer poniendo el accesorio en el cuello de Lucy.

-¿Y que se supone que haga con esto?-dijo la Heartfilia viendo el medallón.

-Solo espera hasta el momento en que la luna tome su punto más alto. Allí el medallón hará su magia.

-¿¡Esperar!? ¿No puedo hacer tal cosa? ¡Seguramente el tipo que me secuestro me está buscando!

-¿Y cómo era este sujeto?-pregunto curiosa la mujer.

-Esto….por donde comienzo. Era rubio. Vestía de negro y naranja. Tenía una venda.

-Mmmmmm. Interesante-dijo la mujer con la mano en el mentón. –Tranquila. Ya anocheció. Seguramente el tendrá problemas para conseguirte una vez que todos salgan-dijo con una pequeña risa.

-¿Cómo? Pero si en este pueblo no hay…-Lucy entonces se volteo y dejo caer su mandíbula al piso.

La joven esperaba que cuando el poblado se sumiera en la oscuridad este se tornaría más siniestro de lo que parecía, pero aquello no ocurrió.

Las chozas de madera roída fueron reemplazadas por refinadas viviendas de estilo oriental. Aquellas construcciones de burda roca se reformaron como edificaciones que parecían castillos en miniatura. Había uno que otro lugar que parecía una choza corriente, pero incluso estas tenían decoraciones muy llamativas como plumas, garras y cráneos de seres varios.

Las calles se llenaron de color con los puestos de comida, casinos y bares que entraron en funcionamiento. Eran pocas las ciudades de Fiore que ponían tanta atención en el entretenimiento, pero aquel lugar parecía dedicarse exclusivamente a ello.

El cerco de árboles muertos fue reemplazado por arboles Sakura, que florecían en todo su esplendor y daban un aire más mágico.

Sin embargo, la apariencia del lugar no fue lo que impresiono a la joven Heartfilia. No fue el brillo oculto de ese pueblo lo que le dejo pálida, lo que le helo fue ver a sus habitantes.

No. Su visita a Galuna no le había preparado psicológicamente para lo que estaba viendo.

Por un lado podía ver a los conocidos demonios de piel rugosa multicolor, pero por el otro se podían observar otros que eran de aspecto más refinado con únicamente alas de murciélago que revelaban su condición no humana.

Había obvios hombres lobos que alcanzaban los 2,5 metros de altura, los cuales en medio de su grueso y regio pelaje, igual relucían largos colmillos y afiladas garras. Ellos contrastaban bien con las elegantes mujeres en kimono que relucían un manojo de colas zorrunas. Las míticas Kitsune, supuso la Heartfilia.

La eterna pregunta de su gremio quedo a medio responder cuando vio a un grupo niñas de alas coloridas revoletear de un lado a otros. Algunas tenían cola y otras nos.

Si bien el lado literario de Lucy babeo al ver semejante festival de criaturas supuestamente ficticias, el lado racional que le permitía seguir el ritmo de las locuras de Fairy Tail, le recordó que estaba en un lugar desconocido y potencialmente peligroso.

Hasta donde su vista llegaba, Lucy no veía a nadie humano. Ella estaba sola en ese mar de fantasía que había resultado ese pueblo. Tenía que buscar refugio cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, la anciana a sus espaldas tenía otros planes y le dio un empujo que la hundió en el rio de transeúntes que inundaba las calles.

[Poco después]

-¡Definitivo! ¡Última vez que hago de niñera!-dijo Naruto en lo alto de un edificio buscando algún rastro de la Heartfilia que se suponía tenía que cuidar. –Debí memorizar su rastro mágico.

 _ **-Veinte a que termina en una manada de lobos-**_ dijo Kokuo.

 _ **-Se ve muy lista para eso. Pago treinta si la convocan los vampiro**_ s-dijo Son.

-¡Ella no va terminar con ninguna facción!-reclamo el rubio. –Su padre le perdió siendo humana y así la conseguirá.

Entonces el joven de negro y naranja vio como tres sujetos peludos avanzaban en grupo hacia un callejón solitario.

- _ **Paga**_ -dijo Kokuo a su compañero, antes de que Naruto se lanzara al sitio en cuestión.

En el fondo del callejón, cierta rubia se encontraba muy asustada. Frente a ella se encontraban tres corpulentos hombres lobo, que no tenían miradas nada santas.

-¡Yo olí a esta humana primero! ¡Es mía!-dijo uno de licántropos.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo fui el que le acorralo! ¡Por derecho es mía!-reclamo otro de los presentes.

-¡Oigan!-dijo el ultimo callando a los otros dos. -Seamos civilizados y preguntémoslo a la dama cual de nosotros es mejor macho para ella.

-¡NINGUNO LO ES RECLAMO!-les reclamo Lucy, provocando que a los tres hombres lobos bajaran la cara en señal de derrota. -¿¡Quien les ha dicho que busco pareja!?

-Lo sentimos, humana. Es que no podemos resistirnos a tu peculiar aroma-respondió el primero.

-Son pocas las veces que vemos a una maga de tal poder-le siguió el otro.

-Por eso…..dijo el ultimo poniéndose de rodillas.

-Cásate conmigo-dijeron los tres sacando de la nada unos ramos con rosas.

-¡DIJE QUE NO!

-Nadie se casara con nadie-dijo una quinta voz que hizo que los licántropos se paralizaran. -Ella viene conmigo-dijo Naruto cayendo en el callejón y "mirando" seriamente a los pretendientes, provocando que a ellos se les pusieran los pelos de punta.

-¡Naruto! ¡No sabíamos que esa mujer era tu hembra!-se defendió el primer licántropo.

-Sí. Ha sido un enorme malentendido.

-Así que…..

-¡Perdónanos!-dijeron tres los abandonado el lugar, con literalmente el rabo entre la piernas.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Naruto suspirando.

-Ni creas que te voy a agradecer-le advirtió Lucy.

-Dado que no tendrás que incluir shampoo anti pulgas en tus listas de compras, creo que si lo harás. Ahora volvamos a mi casa. No quiero que recibas mas ofertas.

[Minutos después, en la casa de Naruto]

A pesar de lo molesto que resultaba, Lucy acepto volver a su actual sitio de reclusión. Aquel pueblo de Lilith había resultado demasiado animado para su gusto y prefería la compañía de sus propios seres místicos.

-¡Por favor devuelve mis Llaves Celestiales!-reclamo Lucy a Naruto con la mano extendida.

-¿Eh?-dijo el joven sin saber a qué se refería.

-El bolso de cuero que portaba conmigo.

-Oh. ¿Esto?-dijo Naruto sacándolo de su haori.

-Es correcto.

-Te las devolveré cuando volvamos a Fiore.

-De eso nada. Las necesito cuanto antes-dijo la rubia muy seria.

-No había visto artefactos mágicos como estos, pero por el poder que siento en ellos me queda claro que son una especie de arma. Preferiría que estuvieran en mi poder mientras sigues aquí. Ya le hiciste mucho daño a mi pobre casa.

-Tú te lo buscaste-se excuso la raptada. -Es cierto que combato gracias a esas llaves, pero los espíritus que convoco con ellas, también son mis amigos. Ellos permiten que acuda a su ayuda porque me gano su confianza y no puedo permitir que sus llaves caigan en las manos de cualquiera.

-Oh. Eso cambia las cosas-dijo Naruto para quedar pensativo.

-Prometo no usarlas.

-¿Cumplirás tu palabras?

-Completamente. Es elemental para un Mago Celestial cumplir con las promesas que hace.

-De acuerdo-dijo Naruto dándole el llavero a Lucy. –Solo recuerda que no estamos en cualquier parte. Esto es Lilith. No es un lugar para humanos. Estarás a salvo mientras te mantengas en esta casa.

-Solo me quedare porque no tengo la menor idea de cómo salir de este raro paraje.

-Créeme que querrás que se quede así. Los humanos nunca lograr salir de Lilith.

-¿¡Cómo!?-expreso la chica nerviosa.

-Disculpa. Me explique mal. El 99% de los humanos no lograr salir de este reino, como humanos-hizo énfasis Naruto. -Si pueden dejarlo, pero la mayoría deja su humanidad atrás.

-Quieres decir que….

-Muchas personas reciben ofertas de las criaturas mágicas que aquí convergen para que se unan a sus filas.

-¿Se unen a un ejército?

-Para nada. Los números de varias especies de criaturas mágicas son muy reducidos si se les compara con el de los humanos. Algunas facciones consideran que es más fácil cubrir la diferencia convirtiendo a humanos que esperando por la reproducción natural de la especie. Muchos no resisten la tentación de volverse una criatura mágica, así que por eso se puede decir que los humanos nunca escapan de Lilith.

-Bien yo estaré en ese 1% por ciento que saldrá normal de este lugar.

-No siempre es tan sencillo. Hay facciones que son menos consideradas al momento de reunir miembros. Esos licántropos fueron bastante corteses porque no están en época de apareamiento. De lo contrario, no te hubieran consultado nada.

-¡Horrible!-dijo Lucy agradeciendo mentalmente por salvarse de ese escenario.

-Hay quienes usan métodos relativamente violentos como los lobos y vampiros, pero hay quienes recurren a otras tácticas más sutiles, pero igual de sucias.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Las súcubos son un ejemplo. No son especialmente malas, pero muchas chicas no quedan complacidas por el tipo de vida que consiguen al convertirse en ellas.

-He leído sobre esas criaturas. Son una especie de demonio que se alimenta de energía sexual, ¿verdad?-dijo Lucy con un leve sonrojo por tocar el tema.

-Sí. Ellas no entienden que no todas las personas son obsesas con el sexo. Como la mayoría que quiere ser un demonio les ignora, ellas suelen repartir colgante encantados a las chicas que consideran suficientemente hermosas para entrar en sus filas.

-¿Cómo este colgante?-pregunto Lucy sudando frio al mostrar la moneda de plata.

-Mierda-expreso Naruto quedando tieso.

-¡No digas eso! ¿¡No puedo quitármelo y ya!?-dijo la rubia agitando los brazos desesperada.

-Podrías….-inmediatamente Lucy empezó a halar la medalla con todas sus fuerzas. – Si las súcubos no lo hechizaran para hacerlo inamovible-dijo Naruto provocando que Lucy cayera de bruces en el suelo.

-¡Di algo que sea útil!-reclamo Lucy.

-¿De casualidad tendrás un cambio de ropa?

-Compre unas cosas antes de que me secuestraran, pero no entiendo como eso me servirá.

-Porque lo necesitaras-dijo Naruto con tanta seriedad que asusto a la Heartfilia.

-¿Acaso no hay no forma de romper el hecho hechizo? ¿No tiene una duración o limite?

-Bien. Hoy es martes, así que el hechizo podría estar disipándose el domingo del siglo que viene-provocando que Lucy se cayera de nuevo.

-¡No te burles!

-Mira el lado positivo. Conservaras tu juventud por un largo rato.

-¡No quiero quedarme así! ¡Quiero envejecer como una persona normal!

-No es como si fueras a conservar justamente ese cuerpo…De hecho creo que debería retirarme. Seguro que querrás estar a solas mientras tu transformación se da. Ya no debe faltar mucho-dijo Naruto retirarse de la habitación.

Lucy ahora se encontraba en la recamara de Naruto, que si bien estaba más cuidada que el almacén, no tenia mayor decoración. Un par de baúl con ropas y un estante llenos de libros eran las únicas cosas aparte de la cama. Aun cuando Lucy sintiera curiosidad por revisar la literatura del lugar, ella estaba demasiado estresada con el aparente destino que le esperaba.

Tenía que ser un mal chiste. Ella podía ser un montón de cosas, pero ser una súcubo estaba lejos de su plan de vida. Le preocupaba mucho la transformación que supuestamente iba a sufrir.

Muchas cosas vinieron a su mente y le horrorizaron. Algunos escritores afirmaban que las súcubo tenían la apariencia de una gárgola decrepita con una lengua tan larga con una serpiente. Dado que aquella anciana que le dio el condenado colgante estaba cubierta, esta teoría tomo muchas fuerzas.

Aquella habitación si tenía una ventana, por lo que Lucy fue a revisarla para constatar cual era el estado de la luna. Nunca el celeste cuerpo le había estresado tanto a la joven.

Aunque ella quería mantenerse calmada. Su corazón estaba demasiado agitado. Así mismo, su poder mágico estaba molestándole. Por alguna razón este estaba al tope y le causaba una ligera fiebre por su gran excedente.

-Esto es malo. Voy a necesitar convocar uno de mis espíritus-se dijo la rubia, quien estaba dudosa de cumplir esa acción. Había hecho una promesa y no quiera incumplirla.

Luego ocurrió un inesperado suceso que alivio parcialmente su malestar mágico, pero que en cambio le hicieron prenderse en vergüenza.

La blusa que portaba reventó en pedazos dejando que sus senos tuvieran total libertad. La razón se debía a que su pechos habían aumentados cuatro tallas de un solo golpe.

A este cambio le siguió un ensanchamiento de caderas que dio a lugar a que su trasero también creciera, llevando con ello sus bragas. Su falda resistió, pero ahora no era suficiente para ocultar su figura.

Las lágrimas de alegría de la joven por conseguir un cuerpo propio de la portada del Semanario Mágico eran opacadas por las de vergüenza que tenia al imaginarse como daría la cara a los demás portando semejante cuerpo. ¡Ella seguía siendo una maga!

Las cosas se pusieron más extrañas a momento en que una cola surgió de la base de su columna. Esta tenía la misma apariencia de su látigo, con la misma una punta en forma de corazón, el detalle era que tenía un curioso color rosa.

Para finalizar el cambio, un par de las de murciélago salieron de su espalda. Estas eran de color azul oscuro y a pesar de ser relativamente pequeñas, inmediatamente mostrar su fortaleza al levantar a la chica del suelo.

-Hime, dudo que eso que compraste te sirva-dijo Naruto regresando al cuarto. –Voy a buscar algo más….adecuado-dijo el joven "viendo" al rubia luchando por taparse mientras flotaba en el aire.

Aunque el hecho de que su captor tenía los ojos vendados evito que Lucy hiciera un escándalo, ella no pudo evitar ponerse roja a más no poder.

Naruto sin decir mucho cerró la puerta y se dispuso hacia el pueblo por su cometido.

 _ **-¿100% seguro de que no hay atracción?-**_ inquirió Kokuo.

-Me reservo la respuesta-le contesto Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**El Dark Slayer y la Princesa Súcubo.**

No me pertenece Fairy Tail ni Naruto

 **Capitulo 2**

-¿Q-que demonios es esto?-dijo Lucy con incredulidad, viendo el empaque que le había dado Naruto, el cual consistía en tres calcomanías de corazón. Dos de tamaños igual y una un tanto más grande.

-Es tu…"ropa interior"-dijo el rubio evitando dar la cara.

-¿¡Estas de coña!?-reclamo la rubia, quien actualmente usaba unas sabanas para ocultar su ahora mas voluptuoso cuerpo.

-Es solo por si acaso. Realmente no se qué vestimenta querrías usar-dijo Naruto sacando de una bolsa con algunos atuendos.

El primero consistía es un traje baño de cuerpo "completo". La espalda estaba al descubierto y apenas cubría el trasero. También dejaba a la vista el ombligo con un agujero en forma de rombo. Estaba hecho de cuero negro, por lo que era obvio que quedaba bastante apretado.

El segundo era un yukata de flores recortado, que apenas si debía cubrir la parte inferior de los senos de su portadora. Una toalla cubriría más que aquella prenda.

La última opción era solo una variación de la "ropa interior" presentada por Naruto. Un juego de tres X purpura que servían para cubrir lugares estratégicos.

-¿¡Tú te estás divirtiendo mucho con este asunto, verdad!?-dijo la chica echando humo, arrojando todas las ropas.

-¡En lo absoluto! Esas son las prendas que eran más probables fueran de tu agrado debido a tu nueva condición-dijo Naruto para verse pensativo. -Supongo que aun no has cambiado del todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Lucy nerviosa.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de las Súcubo?

-He leído algunas historias-dijo Lucy con un sonrojo, debido a que eran libros de corte erótico. –Se que son criaturas que se valen de su habilidad para entrar en los sueños para luego tentar a sus víctimas a….. Tú ya sabes qué. Con eso obtienen la energía que necesitan para subsistir.

-Bien. No estás errada. Primero que nada debes saber las Súcubos son una variación de los demonios de clase alta, no de los bajos que suelen andar por Earthland. Son bastantes fuertes y no puede subestimárseles solo porque elijan ese estilo de vida tan desenfrenado. Después de todo, has ganado la habilidad de absorber fuerza vital de otros seres.

-Eso no suena nada bien.

-Eres una Súcubo novata. No creo que puedas quitar la energía de forma letal a una persona al primer intento-explico Naruto. –Debes saber que tu actitud podría variar un poco. Cualquier clase de timidez tiende a irse. Las Súcubos son orgullosas, extrovertidas y vanidosas. No dudan en usar su apariencia para ganar provecho-dijo el chico suspirando. -Una lástima. Me parece que tú no eres de ese tipo.

-Sí. No lo soy-contesto Lucy con lagrimas internas, porque le habían descrito a la perfección.

-Lo que si puede molestarte es que las Súcubos no tiene mucho agrado por la ropa. Quiero decir, si pueden usarla. Sin embargo, ellas prefieren dejar a la vista sus atributos.

-Yo tratare de conservar algo de mi orgullo.

-Como ya habrás notado que obtuviste una cola y un par de alas que no son ninguna decoración. Son totalmente funcionales y pesar de su apariencia frágil pueden resultar armas bastante letales si te lo propones. Tienes control total sobre ellas y la apariencia de tu cuerpo. Una vez que te entrenes, podrás controlarlo a tu antojo.

-¿¡Quieres decir que puedo ocultar este ridículo cuerpo!?-dijo Lucy emocionada.

-Por supuesto. Si ya tienes manejo sobre la **Magia de Transformación** , no tendrás problemas en hacerlo-dijo Naruto, mientras a la rubia le caía una roca por la decepción de conocer nada sobre el tema.

-Maldición. ¡No quiero que nadie me vea con este cuerpo!

-Podría ayudarte con eso, pero no creo que puedas aprender esa magia tan rápido. Debo llevarte con tu padre y…..

-¡No necesito que me recuerdes eso en este momento!-dijo Lucy acurrucándose en las sabanas.

-Mmmmm. No quiero sonar indiscreto, ¿pero puedo saber a qué viene toda esa incomodidad con regresar con tu padre? Quiero decir, tengo entendido que tu familia es bastante adinerada y…

-¡Toda esa riqueza ha sido solo una maldición!-reclamo la Heartfilia. –Tú no tienes idea de todo lo que he tenido que pasar gracias a mi padre-dijo ahora con una voz apagada.

-Disculpa-dijo Naruto rascando su cabeza. –Los temas familiares jamás han sido mi fuerte. Nunca conocí a mis padres-dijo el rubio mostrándose decaído.

-Disculpa, yo no quería….

-¿Sabes qué? Hagamos las cosas justas. Te has metido en un serio lio por mi culpa y seria propio que al menos escuchara tu versión de la historia. El porqué no debería llevarte con tu padre-dijo Naruto dedicándole una sonrisa.

[Minutos después]

 _ **-Te lo digo, gaki. Eres un asco como secuestrador**_ -dijo Son Goku derramando lágrimas de fuego verde. – _ **Se supone que uno no debe escuchar a la víctima.**_

 _ **-Propongo que vayamos a la casa de ese malnacido y destruyamos todo el lugar**_ -dijo Kokuo con vapor saliendo de sus ojos.

-Naruto, ¿estás bien?-dijo Lucy con una gota en la sien al ver como el rubio golpeaba su cabeza contra una pared.

-¿¡Como voy a estarlo!?-dijo Naruto mientras un rio de lagrimas salía de sus vendas. –Sabia que ese trabajo tenía una trampa. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¡Soy total desarmado al intentar llevarte con esa abominación!

-Admito que mi padre no es el mejor del mundo, pero no hay que exagerar las cosas.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Rechazar el regalo de una pequeña es algo que solo haría un monstruo!-dijo Naruto tomando con aire de furia. –Yo necesito tener una "charla" con el-dijo el rubio tomando rumbo hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera!-reclamo Lucy leyendo las intenciones de su captor. –No necesitamos añadir más violencia a las cosas. De por si estoy muy preocupada por el hecho de que Phantom también se viera inmiscuida en esa estúpida recuperación misión de mi padre. Ellos lastimaron a mis amigos y temo que el gremio este en peligro por mi culpa.

-Y probablemente yo haya ayudado a acentuar el conflicto. Actualmente tus amigos piensan que sigues en posesión de Phantom. Especialmente ese de cabello rosado. Wow, ese sí que es temperamental. Hizo un buen escándalo cuando se entero de mi engaño.

-Ese definitivamente era Natsu. ¿Sabes algo más sobre la situación actual?

-No. Luego de ese encuentro mi contacto fue destruido.

-Necesito regresar a Fairy Tail. Estoy segura que ellos deben estar muy preocupados por mi desaparición y podrían hacer una locura contra Phantom Lord.

-De acuerdo. De todas formas doy por cancelado mí contrato. No voy a llevarte con ese idiota.

-Gracias. Aunque no puedo ir en este estado. Al menos necesito de algo de ropa.

-¿No tienes una forma de conseguir algo?

-No lo sé-dijo Lucy mostrándose dudosa. -¡Un momento! Creo que se de alguien que me puede ayudar-dijo Lucy mostrando una de sus llaves doradas. -¿Puedo?

-Tranquila. Esa promesa ya no viene a lugar.

-Gracias-dijo Lucy para ponerse de pie, aun con las sabanas encima. –Muy bien. Ábrete Puerta a la Sirvienta. ¡Virgo!

Naruto entonces vio como un círculo mágico se manifestó en el aire y de allí surgió una mujer vestida de maid, la cual se ubico frente a su invocadora con una reverencia.

-A sus órdenes, Hime-sama-dijo la pelirrosa.

-Grrr-fue el sonido de un pequeño gruñido que Lucy escucho de Naruto. Sin embargo, no le dio mayor importancia.

-Gracias por venir, Virgo. Sé que no es uno de los días que acordamos, pero es una emergencia.

-No hay problema, Hime-sama. De por si estaba preocupada por el hecho del lugar en donde se encuentra. No es común que un humano termine en Lilith.

-¿Sabes de este lugar?

-Por supuesto. Es uno de los pocos lugares en los que un Espíritu Celestial puede estar sin la necesidad de que un mago le invoque.

-Eso es interesante, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda. ¿Hay una forma en la que puedas conseguirme algo de ropa? Sucede que ahora no puedo conseguir nada adecuado, debido a ciertos…cambios en mi cuerpo.

-Por supuesto, Hime-sama-dijo la ojiazul con un brillo maligno.

Naruto tuvo que desviar la mirada mientras la maid despojaba a su invocadora de su protección y le ponía un nuevo atuendo que había sacado de la nada.

Lucy entonces paso a vestir un traje tipo body de color azul oscuro con decoraciones en dorado en el pecho y una pequeña falda de color oscuro. La pieza sin ningún tipo de manga, dejaba al descubierto la parte superior de su espalda y tenía un hoyo que permitía que su cola quedara libre. Era de una tela más holgada, por lo no resultaba tan indiscreta como los otros atuendos. Un par guantes largos sin dedos y unas medias iguales completaban el conjunto. Este seguía siendo atrevido, pero tenía nada que ver con los anteriores.

-¡Increíble! Gracias, Virgo-dijo Lucy viendo su look.

-A la orden, Hime-sama. ¿Es hora de del castigo?-dijo la pelirrosa con su inexpresivo rostro.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-reclamo la rubia. –Ahora si no es mucha molestia, ¿Podrías evitar hablar con los demás sobre mi condición?

-Eso es imposible, Hime-sama. Usted es la primera invocadora no-humana que hemos tenido en casi 200 años. Su cambio está en boca de todo el Mundo Celestial.

-¿¡Que!?-expreso Lucy con cara de tragedia.

-¿Merezco castigo?

-Por favor ve a casa-dijo Lucy cerrando la puerta de Virgo, con lágrimas cómicas en los ojos.

-Tu compañera es bastante peculiar-comento Naruto.

-Sí. Todos los espíritus tienden a ser muy curiosos-respondió Lucy.

-Bien. Si no tienes ningún otro inconveniente, creo que ya podemos dirigirnos a Magnolia.

-Sí. Es lo mejor.

-Solo te advierto algo. Es relativamente fácil llegar a Lilith, pero irse no es tan sencillo. La teletransportación fuera de este reino es imperfecta y puede que no lleguemos justamente al lugar que queremos.

-Solo apunta a Magnolia. De allí ya resolveré.

-Muy bien, solo déjame tomar una cosa-dijo el rubio para ir a un rincón de su habitación y tomar un enorme espada tipo nodachi que allí se encontraba recostada. –Andando-dijo Naruto con el arma en su cadera.

[En Magnolia]

Para el desconcierto de unos de por si preocupados magos, de repente un circulo azul oscuro se manifestó frente a la fachada de su maltrecho edificio y de allí surgieron los dos rubios que en primer momento resultaron desconocidos para ellos.

-Wow. ¡Qué alivio!-dijo Naruto mostrándose contento. –Una vez termine en medio del océano y tarde un par de horas en llegar a la costa. Me alegra que hayamos llegado al lugar correcto.

-Sí. Parece que llegamos-dijo Lucy abriendo los ojos preocupada por si terminaban en el lugar equivocado. Ella entonces vio a su muy dañado gremio y se contentó por ya estar en su hogar.

-¿Lucy?-dijo Alzack que fue uno de los primeros en ver el parecido entre la rubia y su amiga.

-Eso parece, pero ¿en serio es ella?-dijo Bisca sintiéndose intimidada por ciertas "características" de la rubia.

-¡Lucy!-dijeron cierto Dragón Slayer y Exceed, quienes se lanzaron sin ningún tipo de reparo sobre su compañera extraviada.

-¡Natsu! ¡Happy! Qué alivio-dijo la chica aliviada al ver a sus amigos.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-pregunto Happy.

-¿Qué esa tontería de que tu padre te está buscando?-dijo Natsu.

-Y más importante-dijeron los dos. -¿¡Que te paso!?-dijeron los dos con cara de desconcierto al ver el cuerpo de la chica.

-Esto…..

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Miren!-advirtió Erza.

Los presentes entonces pusieron su atención en el enorme edificio que estaba en la costa frente al gremio. Se trataba del enorme castillo que caminaba con cuatro patas mecánicas hacia la ciudad.

-¿¡Ese es Phantom!?-dijo Lucy impresionada.

-No queda duda-dijo la pelirroja estresada por la imponente estructura que se aproximaba.

Una vez que el castillo se detuvo, una de sus paredes frontales se retrajo y dejo al descubierto un enorme cañón de aspecto rustico y gastado.

-Fairy Tail- escucharon todos de un hombre, que claramente estaba usando magia para realzar su voz. –En verdad han resultado ser una piedra en el zapato. ¿Hasta cuándo creen que podrán ocultar a Lucy Heartfilia de mi mano?-dijo Jose Porla, el maestro de Phantom Lord. –Una vez que destruya su gremio entenderán de una vez por todas que no tienen nada que hacer contra mí-dijo el mago mientras el cañón empezaba a cargase.

-¡Ese miserable! Esa cosa no solo arrasara con el gremio, sino también con una parte de la ciudad-dijo Macao.

-¿¡En serio el ira tan lejos!?-dijo Lucy espantada.

-¡Todos abajo!-advirtió Erza mientras avanzaba al frente del gremio y todos los presentes. – ¡No te dejare tocar al gremio!-dijo ella usando su magia para ponerse una armadura robusta, que portaba las mitades de un escudo en sus brazos.

-¡Es la Armadura de Hércules!-dijo Happy.

-¿¡Esta planeando bloquear eso ella sola!?-dijo Bisca sorprendida.

-No importa cuanta defensa tenga esa armadura, no lo lograra-dijo Alzack.

-¡No lo hagas, Erza! ¡Morirás!-advirtió Wakaba.

-¡Estense atrás!-advirtió Erza, cerrando el escudo de su armadura para formar una masiva barrera mágica.

-¡Erza!-dijo Natsu lanzándose a detenerse a su amiga.

-¡No, Natsu!-dijo Gray sujetando al pelirrosa. –Debemos confiar en ella-dijo el mago, que estaba tan preocupado como el resto.

El atronador rugido del cañón Jupiter al dispararse hizo que más de uno cerrara los ojos ante el posible desenlace que desataría el bestial rayo de energía que iba directo hacia la pelirroja.

.

.

.

.

 _-¿En serio creyeron que me quedaría impasible en un momento así_?-se dijo así mismo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia el frente de Erza. Justo entre su escudo y el rayo del cañón de Phantom.

Caminar tal vez era la forma equivocada de describir el movimiento de Naruto, ya que todo el tiempo a su alrededor parecía detenido conforme el avanzaba a su destino.

Una vez en el lugar indicado, el rubio saco su nodachi de su funda. A parte de su gran tamaño, no había muchas inusuales en el arma. El mango era de color blanco, con una guardia triangular de color bronces. La hoja era de color gris y tenía un filo brillante. Lo más resaltante en la espada era una serie de agujeros que reposaba en perpendicular a la parte roma del arma. No le atravesaban, solo daban al interior de la hoja sin un propósito aparente.

El detalle es que si lo tenían.

Naruto entonces ubico su mirada hacia el castillo de Phantom. Ciertamente el disparo del Jupiter era preocupante, pero podía pasarse por alto en ese momento.

 _ **-Naruto, ¿tu planeas cortar eso?-**_ pregunto Kokuo.

 _-Si_ -contesto el rubio.

 _ **-¿No es más fácil absorberlo?**_

 _-Es energía mágica pura. No funcionara._

 _ **-Que mal.**_

-Ahora necesito algo de concentración-dijo Naruto cuya atención estaba en el edificio objetivo. -Una. Dos. Seis. Diez. Trece. Hay un total trece personas en ese edificio. Todas en lugares no comprometedores. Un corte de 45 grados, con dirección oeste-este será suficiente.

Naruto entonces tomo su arma con ambas manos y empezó a elevarla cuidando en posicionarla en el ángulo que requería. Una leve capa de vapor empezó a cubrirlo en conjunto de una capa azul oscuro de magia, ambas trabajando en perfecta sintonía.

 _ **-Fuuton: Tajo Incomparable de Cinco Montañas-**_ dijo Naruto dejando caer su arma, a la vez que el tiempo volvía seguir su curso normal.

Los gritos de Fairy Tail por Erza fueron callados por un estridente silbido que silencio todo lo demás. El disparo del Jupiter fue doblado y empujado por una fuerza invisible, que lo obligo a dividirse en dos y hacer blanco en los flancos del castillo enemigo.

Los atronadores estallidos que acompañaron el desvió del cañón sorprendieron a aquellos que mantuvieron su atención en la escena, aunque en realidad no sabían que había pasado. Sin embargo, todos tuvieron que volver en si al escuchar el particular sonido que hacia la roca al desplazarse.

Una serie de mini estallidos de polvo hicieron presencia en una línea perfectamente diagonal que atravesó el edificio de Phantom por completo. La parte superior de la estructura entonces empezó a desplazarse hacia la derecha, donde el peso del cañón, que permaneció intacto, provoco que el castillo cayera en el mar.

-¿Pero qué…?-dijo Lucy con incredulidad.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?-dijo Erza deshaciendo su armadura y pasando a su atuendo estándar. –Tu…..-dijo al ver que el sujeto de naranja que trajo a Lucy, esta frente al suyo.

-Tranquila. No es necesario decir nada-dijo Naruto enfundando su humeante arma. –No iba a permitir que esos idiotas hicieran algo que pusiera en peligro a tantos inocentes.

-¿¡Un momento!? ¿¡Ese sujeto acaba de destruir el gremio de Phantom Lord de un solo golpe!?-dijo Wakaba al ver como el resto de la estructura cedía.

-¿¡Cómo!?-dijo Gray, quien había soltado al pelirrosa por estupor de la escena de enfrente.

-¡Tu!-exclamo Natsu chocando su frente con Naruto. -¡Tú tienes el mismo olor que tenía esa Lucy falsa! ¿¡Por qué!?

-Espacio por favor-dijo el rubio quitando al Dragón Slayer de enfrente suyo. -No es algo para responder en este instante. Deshabilite el edificio, pero sus ocupantes están intactos-dijo Naruto para echar una "mirada" en el edificio". –Ok, tal vez no están muy intactos. Los siete más débiles del edificio están inconscientes y con heridas de moderada gravedad.

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo con tan solo una mirada? Sobre todo cuando tienes los ojos vendados-cuestiono Erza.

-Tengo sentidos muy afilados.

-¡AAAAAARGH!-fue el grito que estremeció el lugar y alerto a los presentes.

-Ese debe el maestro de Phantom.

-Eso es malo-dijo Erza apretando los puños. -El maestro aun sigue inconsciente y no hay forma en que podamos enfrentarnos contra Jose y Element Four.

-Habla por ti-dijo Natsu con los puños encendidos en fuego. –Yo hare pagar esos cretinos por lo que le hicieron al gremio. Especialmente a ese otro Dragón Slayer.

-Todos queremos hacer eso, Natsu. Pero…..dijo Macao.

-¿Que tan fuertes son esos sujetos?-pregunto Naruto.

-Un mago santo y cinco magos de nivel cercano al S.

-¿Unos qué?-dijo el rubio mostrándose confundido. –No importa. Me encargare de todos-dijo el chico de negro y naranja para saltar hacia la ruinas del castillo. –Hace tiempo que no tengo un verdadero reto.

-¡Hey! ¡No te metas donde no te han llamado!-reclamo Natsu siguiéndole con la ayuda de Happy.

-¡Ustedes dos aguarden!-dijo Lucy siguiéndoles hasta el borde del precipicio, en donde fue detenida por una mano.

-Lucy-dijo Mirajane. –Lo mejor es dejar el asunto en sus manos. Recuerda que tú eres el objetivo de Phantom.

-Es cierto-dijo la rubia mostrándose deprimida. –Yo…..lo siento.

-¿Eh?

-Todo esto es mi culpa. Si no me hubiera unido al gremio…

-No te atrevas a pensar eso, Lucy. Phantom siempre nos ha causado problemas. Aun si ese no fuera el caso y ellos solo nos hubieran atacado por tomarte, nosotros igual no te culparíamos.

-Pero…

-Aquí en Fairy Tail todos somos una familia y nos protegemos entre nosotros-dijo Erza. –Recuerda eso-dijo la pelirroja para entonces ir hacia las ruinas de Phantom.

-Eso cierto-dijo Wakaba.

-Sí. Lucy no tienes preocuparte por una estupidez como esta-dijo Macao. –Es solo un gaje del oficio.

-Chicos…..-dijo la rubia aguantando las lágrimas por las palabras de sus amigos.

[En las ruinas del castillo de Phantom Lord]

-Menos mal que el objetivo de mi corte daba al mar-dijo Naruto una vez que llego a la cima de su destino. –Creo que esta vez alcanzo un kilometro-dijo "viendo" una pequeña estela de vapor en el mar.

-¡Tu, maldita basura!-dijo Gajeel arribando al lugar. -¿¡Quien coño te crees para venir aquí y destruir mi gremio!?

-Nadie en específico. Sin embargo debo decir que me molesto ver como planeaban atacar a ese gremio sin impórtales que pasaría con la ciudad.

-Pues tu acto de boy scout de costara caro-dijo el **Dragón Slayer** de metal transformado su brazo en un pilar de metal.

-¡El único que pagara algo aquí eres tú!-dijo Natsu aterrizando sobre Gajeel con una patada que le enterró en el edificio. –Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes-dijo el **Dragón Slayer** de fuego con los puños encendidos.

-¡Como quieras, Salamander!-dijo Gajeel lanzándose a pelear con él.

-Bien. Me parece que debo dejar a esos dos en paz-dijo Naruto para empezar a buscar a los demás magos del gremio. Su búsqueda entonces fue obstaculizada por una repentina lluvia. -¿Eh? ¿Lluvia?

- **Platre Sonata/ Water Slicer-** escucho Naruto, para que acto seguido un puño de roca y una cuchilla de agua se abalanzaron sobre su persona. Sin embargo, ninguno atino pues ambos se destruyeron ante una barrena invencible que aparentemente rodeaba al joven.

-¿¡Pero qué!?-dijo Juvia con estupor.

-¡Non, non! ¿¡Cómo ha detenido mi ataque más fuerte como si nada?-bufo como molestia Sol.

-Un mago de tierra y una de agua…-dijo Naruto viendo al par, al que por cierto había engañado dándoles una "Lucy Falsa". –No tiene oportunidad contra mí. Háganse un favor y ríndanse.

-¡No cuentes con ello! ¡Ha sido suficiente la humillación que sufrimos por fallar nuestra misión de recuperar a la señorita Heartfilia! Acabaremos contagio y todo Fairy Tail-dijo el peliverde creando sus círculos mágicos. – **Roche Concierto** -dijo para hacer que la tierra alrededor de Naruto buscara aplastarlo.

-Demasiado débil-dijo el rubio mientras las rocas perdieran su composición antes de alcanzarle.

- **Water Cane** -dijo Juvia para luego rodear a Naruto con un látigo de agua. La peliazul se disponía a arrojarle fuera de la estructura, pero casi inmediatamente cayó de rodillas por una repentina perdía de fuerzas.

-No es una buena idea tocarme de esa forma, señorita-dijo Naruto quitándose con facilidad el cerrojo.

-Grrrr. Si los hechizos normales no funcionan, esto seguro lo hará-dijo Sol ajustándose su monóculo. Del suelo entonces empezaron a manifestarse las figuras de varias personas, una personas que perturbaron a Naruto. –Veamos como lidias con todo el peso que tienes en tus recuerdos-dijo burlonamente el miembro de Phantom.

Sin embargo, las estatuas no pudieron formarse del todo pues todas fueron destrozadas por un torrente de agua negra que manifestó Naruto de sus manos, el cual levanto a Sol y lo mando volando a quien sabe dónde.

-¿¡Magia de Agua!?-dijo Juvia intrigada y sonrojada por ese particular hechizo, para que ella luego notara la llegada de uno de sus compañeros de gremio.

-Ciertamente es una desventaja contra mi magia, pero no significa que me dejare las cosas así-dijo Totomaru con su katana. –Juvia, quita está molesta lluvia-ordeno el chico de cabello negro y blanco.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer tal cosa-indico la peliazul con una mala.

-Ugrh. Es verdad. Menudo incordio que eres. Tú y tu maldita lluvia siempre arruinando las cosas-dijo Totumaru para entonces fijar su mirada sobre Naruto, quien desapareció de su posición y dio un certero golpe al cuello del mago, provocando que quedara inconsciente.

-Oye. Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama-dijo el rubio. –Además la lluvia no tiene nada de malo. Es un fenómeno tranquilo y purificador. Preferías un millón de veces una lluvia a lo que yo podría ofrecer-dijo el chico para entonces enfocar su atención al interior del gremio y dar una patada que le daría pasó a este.

-¡Espera!-dijo Juvia. –Yo…..tengo que detenerte-dijo la peliazul en una precaria pose de batalla.

-Por favor, señorita. No hay necesidad de que tú y yo peleemos-dijo Naruto para entonces desenfundar su espada y propinar un corte al aire. Instantes después, Aria apareció y se desplomo completamente derrotado. –Tú no eres como los otros miembros de este basurero. Hazte un favor y consíguete un gremio como el de Hime-dijo Naruto para luego entrar en el edificio.

-¿¡Hime!?-dijo la peliazul en shock mientras la lluvia arreciaba. –Juvia tiene…. ¡Una rival en amor!-dijo ella levantándose mientras prácticamente se formaba un mozón en el lugar.

El resto del conflicto Fairy Tail y Phantom Lord fue igual de caótico. Natsu logro sobreponerse al Gajeel en una pelea que destrozo más el ya demolido castillo. Fue Erza quien tomo combate con Jose Porla, quien estaba hecho una furia por el descendiente rumbo de su planes. La pelirroja logro hacerle frente al mago santo por un tiempo, pero al final el titulo de este se hizo valer y logro sobrepasarla.

Naruto estaba dispuesto a pelear contra el maestro gremial, pero fue interrumpido por Makarov quien tuvo una recuperación milagrosa y logro llevar al lugar para enfrentarse a su rival. El rubio tenía bastantes ganas de pelear contra el Porla, pero la mirada del maestro de Fairy Tail le indico que esa definitivamente era su batalla.

Aunque Makarov solicito que todos los presentes abandonaran el lugar, nada evito que Naruto tuviera una total "vista" del combate entre lo magos santos. Nunca había tenido la posibilidad de presenciar una demostración de magia como aquella y quedo maravillado ante el poder del **Fairy Law** del Dreyar.

Naruto no sabía mucho de gremios, pero ahora entendía el porqué de la fama de Fairy Tail. Ciertos asuntos de su pasado habían impedido que él estimara la posibilidad de unirse a un gremio, pero los actuales sucesos le decían que era el momento para dejar todo eso atrás y hacer valer todo lo que le había sido conferido.

* * *

Omití mi comentario en el primer al no saber que tal les parecería la historia, pero me alegra que les gustara.

 **naruto juubi rinnensharingan:** la situación no dio para sangrados masivos, pero tal vez el maestro tendrá una gran recaída.

 **Zero1734:** Tengo una imaginación muy imperativa. Ya este Naruto estaba planificado, solo necesitaba el resto de la historia para darle vida. Sobre su parte jinchuriki, esto haciendo algo que hasta ahora no he visto en otros fics.

 **Takumi Yousei:** Gracias

 **Genjuki:** Eso pensara Lucy, cuando le toque el momento de alimentarse XD.

 **the dark paladin 007** : Gracias. Aquí tienes la continuación.

 **Trollmemex** : qué bueno que te gusto. Habrá lemon en pequeñas dosis, de lo contrario Lucy moriría.

 **carlos29** : Gracias

 **Legacy shinobi** : totalmente.

 **Skull Flame:** -Acertaste por completo. El Dark Slayer es el nombre profesional de Naruto, no un epíteto que solo consigue por la magia que usa.

-Nop. Naruto tiene 9 nueves colas, pero a los 9.

-Jude declaro en el anime que hubiera hecho caer a FT si Lucy no se hubiera presentado. Definitivamente podía permitirse contratar a Naruto.

-Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Elchabon:** Si. Lucy tuvo que aprender por las malas.

 **loko89772** : aquí esta.

 **bladetri** : Gracias.

 **EL SEÑOR "D"** (entendí que ese es tu apodo): Gracias. La inclusión de solo dos Bijuu está justamente pensada en lo que dices. Naruto no tendrá más añadidos. El nivel de Naruto ahora mismo puede resultar algo desproporcionado, pero luego veras está equilibrado con el de otros personajes. Todo depende de la magia de su oponente. No hare esta historia un festival de lemon si es lo que te preocupa. A pesar de que es inevitable que incluya uno o dos y la condición de Lucy, mi intención con la trama es no hacer que todo Fairy Hills se enamore de Naruto.

 **xirons20** : Gracias.

 **bixsaelm95:** Aquí la tienes. Gracias.

 **ferchuelrey007** : Me alegra que te gustara.

 **SumonerDante** **:** Gracias. Este capítulo fue de acción, pero el siguiente si será de risa.

En esta historia esto ejecutando literalmente la primer idea con la empecé a escribir fics, solo que con un protagonista más adecuado. Es algo ciertamente complejo, pero realmente no tengo ninguna razón para no hacerlo. Si alguien logra entender a que me refiero y me lo hace saber de forma clara mediante un Review (no PM para hacer las cosas justas), tendrá la oportunidad de elegir ciertas cosas. No daré ninguna pista, pues considero que ya he dejado demasiadas cosas en otras historias que jamás comentan.

Nos leemos luego.

.

.

PD: El pairing se conserva, pero igual Naruto necesitaba una acosadora peliazul.


	3. Chapter 3

**El Dark Slayer y la Princesa Súcubo.**

No me pertenece Fairy Tail ni Naruto, ni los elementos de otras series presentes.

 **Capitulo 3**

Tras largas horas del interrogatorio que impuso el Consejo sobre el gremio, Lucy se sintió muy bien cuando puedo dejarse caer en la bañera de su apartamento.

El lugar ahora le resultaba algo estrecho, pero seguía siendo muy agradable el estar en su propio hogar. Sobre todo con todo lo ocurrido.

Gracias a unas fugaces lecciones de Mira, la rubia había aprendido a usar **Magia de Transformación** para disfrazar sus características más prominentes, como su cola y alas. Lastimosamente, representaba demasiado esfuerzo aplicarlo a sus otros atributos, por lo que tuvo que soportar la cara de incredulidad y perversión de los soldados del Consejo. Los muy cretinos se habían peleado por el derecho a interrogarla y poco fue lo que atendieron cuando ella respondió a sus preguntas.

La reacción de sus compañeros no había sido mejor. Soportar los comentarios de los viejos verdes del gremio no sido había nada agradable. Gray le cuestiono sobre sus revelador atuendo, lo que fue especialmente hiriente debido a que lo hizo desnudo como era costumbre. Happy hizo un montón bromas que no valía la pena recordar, pero no por ello, perdonar podía al malcriado gato. Natsu y Erza le preguntaron si en verdad podría pelear con ese nuevo cuerpo. Al pelirrosa le perdonaba el comentario porque él era un idiota obseso con la destrucción, pero juraba que Erza lo hizo con un dejo de envidia en su voz.

En otra ocasión Lucy lo hubiera disfrutado, pero dado que eso ocasiono otro incidente, no estuvo complacida.

La Heartfilia ansiaba ver a Levy luego de que esta fuera dada de alta del hospital, pero antes de que el encuentro se diera por concretado, la joven peliazul se alejo llorando vociferando cosas como "¿Porque las rubias tienen tanta suerte?".

Eso fue inoportuno y desalentador, pues la Heartfilia confiaba en que su amiga pudiera ayudarle a encontrar una solución a su condición. Quería pensar Naruto estaba equivocado con sus apreciaciones y había una cura a su maldición.

El sonido de la puerta sonando saco a la rubia de sus pensamientos. No solo por el hecho de que debía responder al llamado, sino porque nadie desde ella había llegado a lugar había tenido la cortesía de anunciar su llegada. Incluso la casera tenia la osadía de entrar al lugar cada vez que iba a cobrar la renta. Técnicamente ella si tenía derecho, pero igual apreciaba el respeto a la privacidad.

Lucy se "vistió" con su atuendo y recibió con cierta molestia a la persona que menos quería ver.

-¿Qué tal, Hime? ¿Todo en orden?-dijo Naruto.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?-dijo de una la Heartfilia.

-Quería ver como estabas.

-Todavía acomplejada. Tienes idea de lo desagradable que fueron las miradas de los soldados del Consejo.

-Realmente no.

-Ciertamente no te dignaste a esperar su interrogatorio. Al maestro le costó muchísimo explicar como el gremio de Phantom Lord fue destruido con tanta facilidad. ¿Si sabes que repeler un Cañón Júpiter es algo cercano a lo imposible? ¿Cómo rayos lo hiciste?

-Solo fue una pequeña demostración de fuerza bruta.

-Tu concepción de una pequeña demostración es ridícula-respondió la rubia. – _Aunque si tomo en cuenta a mis compañeros_ -pensó la chica al recordar como Natsu venció a Lullaby y también se cargo a una montaña.

-En fin. También vine por otras dos razones. Primero, vine a infórmate que voy a visitar a Judew Heartfilia y quería saber si querías mandarle algún saludo mientras hablo con el-dijo Naruto con sus manos en su nodachi.

-¡No tienes que decir nada!-dijo la chica alarmada y asustada. -¿Por qué rayos vas a verlo?

-Cortesía. Siempre termino mis trabajos y es justo que mi cliente sepa que no hare su pedido.

-Admiro esa cortesía, pero igual no puedo evitar sentirme incomoda. ¿Qué es lo otro?

-Vine a informarte que conseguí algo que te ayudara con tu condición.

-¿¡Hablas en serio!? ¿¡Una cura!?

-No. Hablo de una medicina que te ayudara a sobrevivir sin que tengas que hacer "eso".

-¿De qué hablas?

-Creo que ya hemos hablado de cómo sobreviven las súcubos.

-Oh. "Eso".

-La cuestión es la siguiente. Digamos que hay dos tipos de magia básicas. El que se encuentra en el ambiente, que recibe el nombre de Ethermano y el propio de cada ser vivo, que podemos llamar Fuerza Mágica. Tú estarás muy familiarizado con el primero ya que es el más conocido. Los magos obtenemos nuestro poder gracias a nuestra capacidad de absorberlo y luego manifestarlo en diferentes hechizos. La gran mayoría de la población no posee esa habilidad.

-Eso lo tengo presente.

-Bien. Lo que mayoría de la población no conoce es que todos sin excepción poseen un pequeño núcleo mágico en sus cuerpos. Este contiene la Fuerza Mágica, que es básicamente la fuerza de vida que tiene cada ser. Esta se agota con el tiempo y cuando se acaba la vida llega a su fin. Naturalmente nadie puede acceder a ese poder. Solo unos cuantos hechizos pueden hacerlo y eso por supuesto hace que estos tengan naturaleza suicida.

-Comprendo. ¿Dónde entro yo?

-Criaturas sobrenaturales como las Súcubos no siguen el mismo patrón de los humanos. Su Fuerza Mágica es mayor, pero esta se consume a una velocidad mayor debido a las habilidades que ejercen. Por ello es que necesitan succionar la fuerza de otros para sobrevivir.

-Aun así…

-Tú no has usado nada de tu poder, así que estarás bien por unos días. De hecho, como eres primeriza podrías saltarte unas cuantas "comidas" con el suplemento adecuado.

-¿Suplemento?

-Naturalmente las Súcubo viven metidas en problemas por su método de "reclutamiento", por eso tuvieron que desarrollar un suplemento especial para que las primerizas pudieran subsistir mientras se preparan psicológicamente para cuando hicieran "eso".

-En verdad aprecio ese detalle-dijo Lucy sarcásticamente. -¿Qué debo hacer para conseguir ese suplemento?

-La reina Súcubo quiere verte.

-¿A mí?-dijo la rubia sorprendida.

-Sí. Le gusta conocer a todas las suyas.

-¿Me llevaras?

-Si así lo deseas. Aun debes aprender muchas cosas.

-De acuerdo. Solo déjame descansar esta noche. Mi cuerpo no da para más.

-Como gustes. ¿A qué hora debo venir?

-Las ocho está bien.

[Al día siguiente]

A pesar de sus deseos para descansar, Lucy no pudo hacerlo para nada. No solo por la expectativa que le causaba el conocer a la reina Súcubo, sino por el inmenso dolor que tenía su abofeteado trasero.

Dado que su Poder Mágico había crecido, sus Espíritus Estelares habían ganado la habilidad de convocarse a sí mismos y para su infortunio, Aquarius fue la primera en hacer presencia.

La sirena le golpeo hasta decir basta por haber perdido su llave y por haber sido tan estúpida como para tomar objetos de un extraño. No era la primera vez que Lucy recibía nalgadas de Aquarius, pero en esta ocasión fueron más potentes y carentes de la usuales burlas de la espíritu en cuanto a que se consiguiera un novio.

Naruto llego a la hora acordada y como la noche anterior, tuvo la decencia de anunciar su llegada. Era demasiado irónico que su secuestrador fuera tan cortes.

El rubio no le dio mayores indicaciones al momento en que ambos se transportaron a Lilith, por lo que la Heartfilia supuso que no sería algo muy ostentoso.

Dado que su viaje fue de día, solo se consiguieron con un pueblo desolado, mas Naruto explico a Lucy que de todas formas uno podía visitar los lugares que solo eran visibles de noche si se conocía el método para entrar en ellos.

Este no era otra cosa que activar un sello mágico frente a la vivienda a la que se quería ingresar. La rubia quedo muy impresionada cuando encontró que tras la fachada de una sencilla casa de asbesto, se encontraba una lujoso y elegante castillo.

Por su nuevo cuerpo, la chica no quedo acomplejada por la figura de quienes le recibieron. Dos filas de maid Súcubo de grandes dotes saludaron al par apenas llegaron, con un saludo que intrigo bastante a la rubia.

-Buenos días, Naruto-sama-dijeron todas la maid al unisonó.

-Así que ellas te conocen-dijo Lucy.

-Me he pasado con cierta regularidad-contesto Naruto recibiendo una mirada furtiva de la rubia.

-¡Naruto-nii!-se escucho de una animada voz.

De la nada una pequeña niña rubia se abalanzo sobre Naruto. Naturalmente era una Súcubo, que gozaba de un par de alas y una cola. Lucy agradeció que la niña tuviera un cuerpo normal para alguien de su edad, que parecía ser de unos 10 años, ya que de lo contrario hubiera sido algo muy raro. Su cabello estaba peinado en dos coletas y vestía con un overol azul decorado con corazones. A pesar de lo feliz que se veía por la presencia de Naruto, se podía notar que era de mirada afilada.

-Hola, Lotte. ¿Qué tal has estado?-dijo Naruto.

-Un poco aburrida-respondió la Súcubo. -¿Has venido a jugar?

-Lo siento. Hoy tengo asuntos con tu madre.

-Ya veo-dijo Lotte desilusionada, para luego ver a Lucy. -¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es Lucy. Es una…..compañera.

-Tsk-expreso la chica con algo de desdén, para luego volar fuera de la habitación.

-Entonces. Tus estas emparentado con las Súcubos-dijo la Heartfilia apretando los dientes.

-No de la forma que crees. Lotte me ve como un hermano mayor, pero no nos une la sangre-respondió Naruto.

-¿Eh?

-Luego te hablo del tema.

Los rubios entonces procedieron al salón del trono que tenia aquel castillo. Este no tenía nada resaltante, a parte de sus ocupantes.

En el centro del salón se encontraba una exuberante y muy hermosa mujer rubia, que a todas luces parecía ser la madre de Lotte. Su cabello era largo y lo llevaba suelto. Usaba un traje parecido al que portaba Heartfilia en esos momentos, pero sin decoraciones adicionales como la falda y con el detalle de que este era de color vinotinto.

Al lado de la aparente reina se encontraba una mujer de piel oscura y cabello corto de color negro, que no parecía ser una Súcubo. Ella vestía con un traje de guardia negro al estilo que usaban los del Consejo. Solo que más revelador, dado que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas.

-Hola, Naruto-kun. Es un gusto verte por aquí-dijo la súcubo mayor en tono un tanto infantil. –Me alegra que hicieras lo que te pedí.

-Estoy ayudando a Lucy, así que no podía negarme.

-En ese caso creo que es propio que me presente-dijo mujer viendo a la Heartfilia. –Mi nombre es Mercelida Ygvar y soy la actual reina de las Súcubos.

-Un gusto su alteza-dijo Lucy un tanto nerviosa. –Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia.

-Umm-dijo Mercelida viendo atentamente a Lucy.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Estoy intrigada. Pensé que la Súcubo que había captado la atención de Naruto-kun había sido alguien muy distinta-dijo la reina. Cosa que Lucy entendió bien, debido a que había cierto parecido entre ella y la Súcubo Mayor.

-No malinterpretes las cosas, Mercelida-intervino Naruto. -Lucy gano su condición debido a unos cuantos errores de mi parte, así que tengo el deber de ayudarle.

-Tú dices que ha sido un error, pero yo encuentro la situación muy provechosa-dijo Mercelida riendo. -Tal vez por fin entiendas la ventaja de estar con alguien de nuestra raza y aceptes a formar parte de mi harem.

-Lo siento. Paso de esa idea.

-¿Qué aburrido eres?-dijo Mercelida con un puchero.

-Esto… ¿había alguna razón por la que me llamaron?-dijo Lucy interrumpiendo la muy incómoda conversación.

-Tengo entendido que eres una maga, ¿verdad? Una de esas que pertenece a un gremio.

-Así es.

-¿Qué pensarías de una misión de mi mano?

-¿De qué clase?

-Quiero que cuides a alguien. Mi hija Astarotte para ser exactos.

-¿Quiere que haga de niñera?

-Guardaespaldas mejor dicho-dijo Mercelida para luego suspirar. -Mi pequeña Lotte nunca ha abandonado Lilith y realmente quiero que visite el mundo humano para que se acostumbre a él. Es muy pequeña para que le envié sola por lo que necesito que alguien le cuide.

-¿Y yo soy la indicada para ello?

-Totalmente. Es obvio que necesito que sea una de los suyos quien le cuide debido a que ella aun tiene que aprender mucho de su raza. Si la persona en cuestión sabe del mundo humano, es un bonus que no puedo ignorar.

-Ya veo-dijo Lucy mostrándose dudosa ante esa responsabilidad.

-Como pago no solo se te dará una generosa paga, sino que recibirás las mismas enseñanzas que tendrá Lotte para que pueda aprender a manejar sus poderes.

-Aun así…. Siento que no estoy preparada. Me está pidiendo que cuide a una princesa y eso no es una responsabilidad para nada menor.

-¡Y de cualquier forma me niego a ir con ella!-dijo la niña en cuestión, quien se escurrió en la habitación por una ventana abierta.

-¡Lotte!-dijo Mercelida sorprendida.

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero ir al mundo humano. Mucho menos lo hare con esa vaca-dijo la pequeña rubia acusatoriamente.

 _-En serio estas en posición de acusarme de esa forma, cuando tu madre tiene mis mismas medidas_ -pensó Lucy.

-Debes hacerlo, Lotte. Si no lo haces, luego tendrás problemas para conseguir alimento-dijo Mercelida.

-¡ _Ese es un tema que se puede discutir con alguien de esa edad!-_ pensó Lucy con sorpresa.

-¡No importa!-dijo Lotte mostrándose molesta.

-Ya saben que me siento incomodo con el asunto, pero tal vez le interese saber que yo también tengo intenciones de establecerme en Earthland.

-¿¡Eh!?-dijeron las tres rubias sorprendidas.

-En Magnolia para ser específicos. Me gusto el gremio en el que esta Lucy, así que planeo unirme a él.

-¿¡Es en serio!?-dijo Lucy con espanto, ante la posible destrucción de todo lo que conocía.

-¿Dices entonces que irías al mismo sitio que esa vaca?-pregunto Lotte.

-Obviamente conseguiría mi propia casa, pero estaría cerca para echarte un ojo.

-En ese caso, no tengo ningún problema en ir-dijo la rubia de coletas ahora contenta.

-¿Qué dices ahora, Lucy? ¿Aceptas la misión?-dijo Mercelida.

-No lo sé-dijo la rubia mostrándose dudosa. -Solo por curiosidad. De cuanto seria el pago.

-Bien. Es un trabajo de tiempo completo por lo que se te puede pagar unos 500.000 Jewels al mes-dijo Mercelida diciendo ese precio como si nada.

-¿¡500.000 Jewels!?-dijo la Heartfilia con total shock.

-Estas siendo avara, Mercelida. Cuidar una princesa suele costar un 1.000.000 de Jewels por día-comento Naruto.

-Tienes razón-dijo la reina para repensar su oferta. –En ese caso, ¿Qué te parece…..?

-¡Ni hablar! La oferta inicial está más que bien-dijo Lucy agitando las manos. -No puedo imaginarme con más dinero que ese.

-Entiendo. Supongo que es suficiente recompensa la oportunidad de estar con Naruto-kun-dijo la reina sugerentemente.

-No es dicho tal cosa-dijo la rubia con un pequeño sonrojo.

-En todo caso. Creo que deberíamos establecer el inicio de la misión a dentro de una semana o dos. Aun tengo asuntos que atender-comentó Naruto.

-No tengo problema con ello-dijo la reina Sucubo.

-Solo no te tardes mucho, Naruto-nii-añadió Lotte.

-Con este detalle solucionado, creo podemos pasar a la otra razón por la que traje a Lucy.

-Por supuesto-dijo la reina para ver a su acompañante. -Úrsula, por favor puedes escoltar a Lucy y Naruto al área de investigación. Allí tienen algo para nuestra nueva camarada.

-Sera un placer, su majestad-dijo la pelinegra. –Por favor síganme.

No hubo mayor conmoción en lo que resto de visita al castillo de Mercelida. Lucy recibió un pequeño frasco con forma de corazón, que contenía un brillante liquido de color rosa que le serviría como sustento por al menos un mes. Le fue explicado que aquel suplemento solo tenía una mínima efectividad y no restauraría sus fuerzas si se pasaba usando sus habilidades Súcubo.

-Una pregunta-dijo Lucy conforme el par abandonaban el castillo y se dirigían a la vivienda del rubio. –¿Vas a unirte a Fairy Tail porque en serio te agrado o tienes otras intenciones?

-Me gusto lo que vi con tu gremio. Usualmente no veo tanta unidad en grupo de magos.

-Disculpa la imprudencia, pero en verdad me causa curiosidad como es que ves con esa venda en los ojos.

-Tranquila. No eres la única-dijo Naruto sonriéndole. -¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación sobre los tipos de magia? Bien, he logrado aprender a leer la Fuerza Mágica presente en mis alrededores. Con esto puedo observar lo todo. Incluso si esta fuera de mi vista normal.

-¿Entonces puedes ver?

-Sí, pero tengo cierta condición que evita que use mis ojos con regularidad. Es un tema que es mejor no tocar.

-De acuerdo. Disculpa mi indiscreción.

-Y para que no pienses que oculto nada, en efecto quiero mantenerme cerca de ti y Lotte ahora que estarán juntas. Es mi deber cuidarla.

-Se ve que ella te tiene aprecio.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy el único contacto masculino que ella tolera.

-¿Eh?

-No debería decirte esto dado que aun te sientes mortificada por tu condición, pero debes entender que las Súcubos pueden resultar muy promiscuas. Mercelida no es la excepción, pero ella sobrepasa lo aceptable. Tiene un harem compuesto de cien hombres.

Lucy no dijo nada. Su mandíbula solo cayó en el suelo de forma contundente.

-No le cuestiono por ello, pero tengo entendido que sucedió un incidente en el cual ella y unos de sus amantes hicieron "eso" con Lotte en la misma habitación.

-¡Eso es terrible!

-Ese evento causo que ella quedara con desagrado a los hombres, lo que es un tanto mortal para una Súcubo.

-De alguna forma me lo imagino.

-Seré honesto. Si tengo cierta empatía con las Súcubos. Ellas siempre me han encontrado agradable-dijo Naruto para recibir una mirada furtiva de Lucy. –No entrare en detalles, pero Lotte término interesándose en mí luego de que pasara mucho tiempo en el palacio. Le demostré que no era alguien solo interesado en "eso" y me convertí en una especie de tutor que se encarga de enseñarle cosas sobre los humanos.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Supongo que también tendré que poner de mi parte.

-Confió en ello. Ahora déjame enseñarte el hechizo necesario para ir y venir de Lilith. A larga es una buena herramienta para escapar de problemas gordos.

-Gracias. Aunque ahora que tocas ese tema. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Escucho.

-Ayúdame a darle una visita a mi padre. Hay cosas que tengo que dejarle en claro.

* * *

Lamento lo corto y la tardanza. Espero que el siguiente capítulo resulte un poco más largo.

Discúlpenme si esperaba a unas Súcubos diferentes. Las presentadas pertenecen a Lotte no Omocha. Las otras candidatas era Kurumu y Ageha de Rosario+Vampire. Aunque la primera es indiscutiblemente hermosa, su madre palidece frente Mercelida. Googlenla para que se cercioren. De todas formas, la peliazul hará presencia.

Es una lástima que nadie se haya atrevido a indagar en el reto que le deje en el ultimo capitulo. Eso amerita que les quite una de las opciones que planeaba dejarles. Al menos esta vez les dejo una pista. "Primera historia, capitulo 12"

 **Skull Flame** : -Las habilidades de este Naruto están entre las más altas. Prácticamente esta a la par de Naru-Thor.

-Popular o no. No hay que evite que Lucy se ajena de la furia de Aquarius.

-Me refiero a que Naruto tienes 9 colas (5+4) en su poder.

-Tendría que pensar bien sobre el emparejamiento. Como que Juvia merece ser más que una acosadora tipo Hinata.

-Gracias por el apoyo.

 **loko89772** : Eso se definirá en el futuro.

 **hyoma** : Tus presunciones están mas o menos en lo correcto.

 **Alex-Flyppy:** Cap1. Dark Slayer solo es un epíteto, no es la directa señal de su poder. Me laegra que te gusten esos dos Bijuu. Una de la cosas tras este proyecto es alejarse del tradicional Naruto Kyubi y Juubi.

Cap 2. El final de Fairy Tail fue un tanto decepcionante. Espero arreglar unas cuantas cosas aquí. Especialmente el hecho de que no toco el resto del continente de Isghar. Tal vez considere un harem pequeño como el que indicas.

 **xirons20:** Naruto es un mago material para mago santo. Por eso todo le resulto tan fácil.

 **bixsaelm95** : Kurama es una de las cosas que Naruto perdió con su llegada a Earthland.

 **Trollmemex:** Que bueno que te gusto **.**

 **Zero1734** : El harem pudiera reconsiderarse. Naruto no es tan buen espadachín, pero al menos tiene unos movimientos tipo Mihawk.

 **carlos29:** Esa es la idea.

 **genjuki** : La rikura vendrá pronto.

 **Elchabon** : Espero que te agrade lo que vendrá a futuro.

 **Bladetri:** Gracias **.**

 **Zero:** En termino de poder bruto, este Naruto supera al que tiene su homologo en el capítulo 699.

 **SumonerDante** : Por contrario. Virgo le trajo malos recuerdos a Naruto, por su parecido con cierta conocida de él. Claro que la masoquista no tendrá que pagar por mucho tiempo por tal rencor.

Eso es todo por ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

**El Dark Slayer y la Princesa Súcubo.**

No me pertenece Fairy Tail ni Naruto, ni los elementos de otras series presentes.

 **Capitulo 4**

-¡ **Aliento del Dragón de Fuego!** -exclamo Natsu, para exhalar un torrente de fuego sobre Naruto, quien en esos momentos se encontraba en la calle frente a Fairy Tail, tal como lo estaban otros magos miembros del mismo gremio.

-Débil-fue lo único que dijo el rubio vendado conforme la llamarada se desvanecía ante barrera invisible que parecía estar frente suyo.

-¿¡Que!?-dijo el pelirrosa impresionado por lo ocurrido.

-Una llama de ese nivel no puede lastimarme-dijo aburridamente Naruto.

-¿¡Como te atreves!?-reclamo Natsu. – ¡Las llamas de los dragones son las más poderosas!

-Tal vez…..Pero parece que tú no estás en esa categoría.

-¡Ya te mostrare!-dijo el Dragón Slayer para lanzarse en una violenta carga. – ¡ **Puño de Hierro del Dragón del Fuego!** -exclamo al estar cerca de Naruto.

Lastimosamente para el pelirrosa su hechizo perdió efecto al acercarse a su oponente, quien luego tapo el ataque con una de sus manos. Ya en esas condiciones Naruto no tuvo problemas en tomar arrojar a su oponente al cielo con un fuerte lanzamiento.

 _-¡Maldición! ¿¡Que pasa con esta fuerza!?-_ pensó el Dragneel tratando de recomponerse en el aire.

Para su infortunio no podía hacerlo y luego se vio rodeado por cuatro copias de su oponente que por el contrario se podían mover con total libertad.

El primer rubio le tomo de un costado y le halo para hacerle dar vueltas en el aire. Luego otro clon le detuvo con un par de puñetazos y finalmente otros le finalizaron con dos patadas en caída que le aventaron contra el suelo.

- **Ráfaga Uzumaki** -dijo el rubio por lo bajo mientras el Dragón Slayer era enterrado en un cráter.

-Aun cuando esta escena no es rara por todas las palizas que Erza le da a Natsu, igual me siento bastante sorprendido-comento Wakaba.

-Ni que lo digas. Anular hechizos como los de Natsu tan fácilmente es impresionante. Con razón pudo detener el Cañón Júpiter-dijo Bisca.

-Aun me parece irreal que lo haya hecho. ¿Qué tipo de magia usara?-dijo Gray.

-¡Sí! ¡Reclamo saber que magia estás usando!-dijo Natsu al pararse convaleciente de entre los escombros.

-Eso es secreto-dijo Naruto, haciendo como si tuviera un cierre en la boca.

-¿¡Por qué!?

-Soy un ninja. No se supone que te diga que técnicas uso.

-Ya veo. Si es así tiene total lógica que no lo quieras decir-comento Natsu asintiendo al comentario con total calma.

 _-¿¡En serio se traga esa excusa!?-_ pensaron muchos.

-Sin embargo de todas formas voy a hacer que sueltes tus secretos-dijo el pelirrosa retomando su posición de batalla.

-Pues te quedaras con las ganas. Accedí a combatir contigo en compensación al engaño que les sometí con Lucy, pero ahora necesito ingresar al gremio y terminar lo que vine a hacer-respondió Naruto.

-No hasta que me derrotes.

-Si insistes-dijo Naruto para inhalar una gran bocanada de aire. – **Fire Stream-** con un ataque muy similar al aliento de su oponente, el rubio ataco a Natsu con una descarga de llamas negras.

Natsu intento comerlas, pero estas estallaron antes de que pudieran hacerlo.

-¿¡Fuego negro!?-dijo Macao sorprendido.

-¡Natsu!-dijo Happy volando a socorrer a su amigo/padre.

-¿Natsu estará bien tras eso?-dijo Gray.

-Tranquilos. Es un ataque de fuego normal. No es nada serio-explico Naruto.

-¿Nada serio?-dijo con duda Wakaba, mientras observaba como las llamas se disipaban y dejaban ver a un Natsu inconsciente.

-Solo fueron unas llamas que él no podía comer. Mi hechizo como tal fue uno bastante básico.

-¿Entonces usas distintas magias básicas?-pregunto Macao. –Ese hechizo de fuego y ese de clonación se ven bastante discordantes. Es raro ver que alguien use múltiples habilidades de la forma en que tú lo haces.

-Me gusta tener flexibilidad en mi estilo.

-¿Entonces planeas unirte a Fairy Tail?

-Si no les resulta una molestia.

-Por supuesto que no lo es. Siempre es bueno que se unan más miembros.

-Solo trata de no secuestrar a nadie más-bromeo Wakaba.

-Lo siento por ello. Normalmente evito hacer trabajos de ese índole, pero el que proponía ese sujeto Heartfilia parecía ser bastante decente. No pensé que fuera semejante cretino.

-Tranquilo. No eres el primero que comete un error como ese. Me tomaría todo el día contar cuantos trabajos fueron un engaño de los clientes que los pidieron.

-Sí. Por eso la mayoría de nuestros encargos termina en desastre-dijo riendo Macao.

-De cualquier forma, Mira-chan y el maestro se encargan de escoger cuidadosamente los trabajos que recibe el gremio. No tendrás muchos problemas con ese asunto.

-Eso espero. Ahora, ¿a dónde tengo que ir para hacer el asunto oficial?

[Un rato después]

-Y con esto eres un miembro oficial de Fairy Tail-dijo Mirajane luego de poner un tatuaje naranja sobre el hombro de Naruto.

-Gracias-dijo el rubio "viendo" el logotipo gracias a la magia que había dejado el sello. -Por un largo tiempo pensé que no llevaría otra la insignia de otro grupo conmigo.

-¿Eh?-dijo la peliblanca confundida por el último comentario.

-No importa. Son solo cosas sin importancia.

-Si necesitas hablar sobre algo que te moleste, puedes contar conmigo. Yo siempre me encuentro atendiendo en el salón de gremio.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque no estoy en la necesidad de hablar sobre nada en particular.

-Aun así no quiero sonar imprudente al preguntarte sobre qué tipo de relación tienes con Lucy-chan.

-Es…complicado. Primero que nada le acompaño porque tengo que ayudarle a lidiar con su actual condición. No solo por la responsabilidad que tengo, sino porque en verdad quiero ayudarle. Luego está el hecho de que me parece una persona agradable y me interesa conocerle un poco más.

-Ya veo. Me alegra escuchar que Lucy-chan cuenta con alguien como tú. Nunca es fácil lidiar con magias de transformación como la que le afecta a ella. Es necesario que la persona cuente con otros que le briden su apoyo-dijo la peliblanca con un poco de nostalgia.

-Sí. Es bueno cuando se tiene a alguien con quien contar-dijo Naruto con el mismo desanimo. –En fin, ahora que oficialice mi entrada al gremio debo ir a finalizar mi mudanza a Magnolia.

-En ese caso ve. Cuando termines pásate por aquí y puedo servirte lo que gustes.

-Agradezco esa petición. ¿Sabes cocinar Ramen?

-Tengo un par de recetas.

-Que bueno. En ese caso nos vemos-dijo Naruto para retirarse.

-Te espero-dijo la peliblanca despidiéndose.

-No es bueno que establezcas tanta confianza con él, Mira-dijo Erza ubicándose en una silla cercana a la Strauss. –Todavía es un desconocido.

-Ahora es parte de Fairy Tail, así que no es necesaria tal actitud-le contesto la albina.

-Entiendo eso, pero igual no me siento muy cómoda con ese sujeto.

-¿Te sientes intimidada porque es aparente más fuerte que tú?

-No. Simplemente me intriga mucho el sitio del que viene. Suena como un sitio muy peligroso.

-Nadie del gremio viene de un sitio agradable. Infortunadamente eso es una de las cosas que distingue al gremio.

-Ciertamente-asintió la pelirroja.

[En el apartamento de Lucy.]

-Lo siento, Lu-chan. Con solo ver ese amuleto puedo afirmar que es uno muy poderoso-dijo Levy viendo el collar que aun portaba la rubia Heartfilia con unas gafas especiales que podían medir el poder mágico tras un objeto.

-Oh bien. Cada día acepto mas el hecho de que conservare este cuerpo-dijo Lucy llevándose las manos al rostro, mientras flotaba acostada en el aire.

-Esto…. ¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que no estés sentada?-pregunto la peliazul extrañada por tal comportamiento.

-Así estoy más cómoda.

-¿Cómoda?

-Si me siento o estoy parada tengo algunos problemas con mi equilibrio-dijo la rubia, a la vez que la McGarden recibía una flecha en el pecho. –Agota un poco, pero es la única forma en la que puedo dormir. No puedo acomodarme de lado, ni tampoco bocabajo o bocarriba porque estas cosas me molestan-dijo la chica refiriéndose a su pecho y trasero respetivamente-dijo ella arrojando otra andanada de flechas a la poco desarrollada peliazul.

-Lu-chan….. ¿Sera que puedes prestarme ese collar?-dijo la peliazul con un rio de lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No bromees con eso, Levy. Me dolería que te encontraras en una situación como la mía.

 _-No parece_ -dijo la chica para sí. –En todo caso, ¿ya tienes pensado que harás cuando tengas que hacer "eso?

-Por favor no arruines mi momento de tranquilidad. Aun estoy muy nerviosa al respecto.

-¿En serio? Pensé que no tendrías problemas en cuanto a ello. Quiero decir, tú te ves muy segura de ti misma y pareciera que puedes conseguir una pareja sin mayor esfuerzo.

-Solo se cómo cuidar muy bien mi apariencia. Mis tutoras me enseñaron que es elemental que una dama sepa usar sus dotes para tener lo que quiere.

-¿Y ha funcionado?

-Para nada-dijo la Súcubo decaídamente. –Supongo que incide el hecho de que realmente mis habilidades sociales son bastante pobres.

-¿En serio? No parece ser alguien con tal problema.

-Me refiero a que mis relaciones solo estaban limitadas a los trabajadores de la finca de mi familia. De por si muchos de ellos me trataba bien por ser hija de mi padre y no por ser Lucy.

-Lamento escuchar eso.

-No hay problema. Desde que escape y entre a Fairy Tail esos problemas han quedado en el pasado. Me alegra mucho encontrar a personas tan diversas como lo son ustedes.

-Eso es bueno-dijo Levy sonriendo al comentario. –Ahora hablando del paso ¿Exactamente que paso con tu padre? ¿El solo te dejo en paz y ya?

-Pues él decidió que eso era lo mejor. Especialmente con la visita que le hice.

-¿Hiciste eso con tu estado actual?

-Tuve que pensármelo bien, pero al final tuve que hacerlo o estaría fastidiándome constantemente. Claro que tuve hacerlo con algo de ayuda.

-¿Quién te ayudo?

-Naruto me asistió. Hubiera querido hacer algo como romper en su cara uno de esos molestos vestidos de gala que tenía que usar en todas sus aburridas reuniones de negocios, pero eso hubiera sido muy contraproducente-dijo la rubia con un sonrojo.

-Totalmente.

-Por eso le pedí a Naruto que se disfrazara de cuando tenía mi cuerpo original y le diera un susto.

-¿Qué clase de susto?

-El se apareció en su cuarto cuando dormía y le amenazo con un cuchillo que él llama kunai. Le dijo que ahora yo era alguien peligrosa y que no dudaría en dañarle si se atrevía de nuevo a atentar contra mi persona o Fairy Tail.

-Wow. No pensé que llegarías a esos extremos, Lu-chan.

-Me dolió tener que hacerlo, pero en verdad es desagradable pensar que él tiene toda la responsabilidad tras mis problemas y los del gremio.

-Tienes razón. Supongo que ya estas tomando el espíritu del gremio. Usar la violencia para solucionar todos los problemas-dijo la McGarden con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Por favor. Si lo dices de esa forma, me voy a deprimir más.

-En ese caso necesitas tomar una misión para animarte.

-Sí. Una vez que comience con la misión en la que me comprometí con Naruto, tal vez no tenga tiempo para otras.

-¿Qué tipo de misión?

-Tengo que hacer de niñera de una princesa Súcubo.

-Oh. Ese tipo de trabajos suelen ser difíciles.

-Lo sé, pero la paga es buena y con el puedo aprender más de mi condición.

-Si lo pones de esa forma, ciertamente es lo mejor para ti. Lo que si me extraña es que la tomes con ese chico Naruto. ¿No prefieres trabajar con Natsu y los demás?

-Creo que pasare de ellos en esta ocasión. Me da la impresión de que si recurro a ellos para cuidar a mi cliente, voy a causar un incidente entre los reinos.

-Eso es bastante cierto-dijo la peliazul recordando los desastres que suelen provocar Natsu, Gray y Erza. –Ahora pasando a otro tema. Dime que has aprendido de ese reino al que fuiste. Me imagino que debe tener cientos de cosas interesantes.

-Ni que lo digas. Una vez que superas la impresión que te da el ver tal lugar, te das cuentas de todas las maravillas que tiene. Hasta el momento, he aprendido que….

Lucy no pudo terminar con su explicación, porque en ese momento cierto nudista irrumpió en la habitación sin avisar.

-¡Gray!-dijeron ambas jóvenes.

-Levy. Lucy. ¿Han visto a Loke?

-No desde la última reunión general que tuvimos todo el gremio-dijo la peliazul. -¿Sucede algo?

-No lo sabemos, pero nadie le ha visto.

-¿No estará coqueteando con una chica?-pregunto.

-Ese es el detalle. Las chicas con que el anda tampoco le han visto y nos dijeron que él tenía una rara actitud la ultima vieron.

-Eso es raro-comento la McGarden.

-Por eso le estamos buscando.

-Danos un momento. Nosotras también ayudaremos-dijo Lucy recibiendo el asentimiento de Levy.

[En Lilith]

-Veamos. ¿Qué me falta?-dijo Naruto mientras revisaba el baúl en el que ponía su equipaje. –Tengo mis libros, mi ropa, todos los implementos de la cocina.

 _ **-El sake. No olvides las botellas de sake**_ -menciono insistentemente Son Goku.

-Yo ni siquiera tomo eso. ¿Para qué siquiera las guardo?

 _ **-Eventualmente le agarraras el gusto.**_

-Realmente no entiendo como a la gente le agrada tomar algo que parece fuego líquido.

 _ **-No hablare por los humanos, pero justamente ese es el tipo cosas es lo que me gusta consumir.**_

-Sin comentarios.

 _ **-Es una pena que tengamos que abandonar este lugar. Fue bastante agradable vivir aquí**_ -dijo Kokuo.

-En efecto lo fue, pero tengo que abandonar mi zona de comodidad e ir a un sitio con mayores retos.

 _-_ _ **Es irónico que ese lugar sea en el mundo de los humanos. Ellos son más peligrosos que los monstruos de Lilith.**_

 _ **-**_ Eso es solo porque este es un pueblo pacífico y mi condición me evita muchos enemigos. La historia seguramente sería distinta si ese no fuera el caso.

 _ **-No cambia el hecho de que los humanos sean muy peligrosos. Hacen cosas estúpidas por razones muy estúpidas.**_

-Me reservare mi respuesta a ese comentario por obvias.

 _ **-Oh cierto. Lamento recordarte ese incidente.**_

-No importa. Lo mejor es que terminemos con esto y vaya cuanto antes a Magnolia. Tengo que encontrar un lugar adecuado en donde Lotte pueda residir sin problemas.

 _ **-¿No crees que la residencia de la rubia era un lugar adecuado?-**_ dijo Son Goku.

-Ese es un apartamento para una persona. Necesito uno para al menos tres.

 _ **-No veo cual es el embrollo. Los tres pueden perfectamente compartir la cama que haya allí.**_

-¡Esa es la peor idea del mundo! ¡En muchos sentidos!-reclamo Naruto. –He ganado suficiente dinero con mis trabajos, así que no necesarias ideas extrañas.

- _ **Aburrido**_ -comentaron ambos Bijuu.

-En fin, mejor vayámonos antes de que ocurra algo raro y tenga que retrasar mi salida.

 _ **-¿Qué posibilidades hay de que eso pase?-**_ dijo Kokuo.

-¡Ahora que lo mencionaste son del 100%!-comento Naruto, para que instantes después sonara una puerta. -¡Vez!

No queriendo ser descortés con el visitante, Naruto se apresuro en atenderlo yendo a la puerta en el acto. Al abrirlo sin embargo, el rubio se encontró recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara. Aunque el termino puñetazo tal vez era una exageración.

-Hola, Fran-dijo Naruto sabiendo muy bien quien le había golpeado.

El responsable no era un matón, un gigante o algo por el estilo. Se trataba de una joven Súcubo de cuerpo sumamente compacto, que incluso era más pequeño que el de la usuaria de la magia **Solid Script** de Fairy Tail.

Su piel clara, sus ojos grises y su cabello negro, el cual estaba atado en una larga coleta que se extendía por encima de su cabeza. Estaba "vestida" con el atuendo usual de muchas Súcubos, siendo el suyo de color negro. Las piezas que más cubrían a la chica eran unos guantes que llegaban a los codos y unas medias que se extendían a sus rodillas. El resto era practicamente trivial. Unos parches en forma de estrella eran cubrían sus pechos de casi copa B. Énfasis en casi. Su intimidad era un caso similar con una pieza que tapaba su intimidad y parte de su trasero. Fiel a su raza, ella tenía un par de alas y una cola con punta en forma de corazón.

-¡Idiota! ¿¡Como es eso de que te vas de Lilith!?-reclamo la pelinegra.

-Oh, ¿ya te enteraste?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿¡Como creíste que una noticia como esa no se iba a extender como la pólvora!?

-No pensé que tuviera importancia.

-¡Claro que la tiene! ¿¡Como crees que voy a vivir si no estás!?

-Uuuuh.

-Aunque he intentado seguir adelante luego de que terminaras conmigo, simplemente no puedo pasar de lo que vivimos juntos.

-Vamos, Fran. Lo nuestro no duro tanto tiempo y realmente no si deba tomarlo en consideración. Era la primera vez que yo salía con alguien y tú ya tenias tus propias experiencias.

-Ciertamente las Súcubos no nos tomamos tan apecho nuestras relaciones, pero tú eres un caso distinto. Tienes más poder mágico y fuerza vital que cualquier otro mortal. Una vez que alguien está contigo, simplemente queda imposibilitada para quedar satisfecha de cualquier otra presa.

-No soy comida, ¿sabes?

-Ciertamente no eres un herbívoro ni por asomo. Justamente por esa razón es que no podido olvidarte. Dicho sea de paso, tú me arruinaste para cualquier otro hombre-dijo la pelinegra mientras se sonrojaba por el recuerdo.

-Urgh-expreso ocultando su propio bochorno, al tiempo que escuchaba las risas de los inquilinos en su cuerpo.

-Por eso te pido que reconsideres tu decisión y me des otra oportunidad.

-Lo siento. Ya tengo todo pautado para mudarme y realmente me gustaría estar en una relación que no solamente se base en sexo.

-¿Por qué? No eres alguien que las mujeres rechazarían compartir y yo no tengo inconvenientes en convertirme en tu juguete sexual.

-No.

-Dudo mucho que estés siendo honesto. Por lo que he oído, has estado con una Súcubo rubia que aparentemente es muy hermosa.

-Sobre eso. Ella en realidad era una humana y cayó en una de esas maldiciones que ustedes tienen. He estado acompañándola, pero la principal razón es porque me siento responsable de su situación-dijo Naruto sintiendo que era no mejor decir que en realidad le caía bien Lucy.

-¿Es decir que ella y tu no lo han hecho?

-¿Acaso ella es idiota? ¿Una monja? Como siquiera es posible que no haya cedido a sus instintos Súcubo con alguien como tú.

-Me da la impresión que es alguien de corazón puro. Es una maga de Espíritus Estelares, pero no los trata como esclavos como hacen otros magos.

-Como sea. Si dices que no tienes nada con ella, entonces no entiendo que tienes en contra de que vuelva tu pareja.

-Ya lo dije. Me voy de Lilith.

-En ese caso voy a acompañarte.

-¿Cómo?

-Voy a morir de inacción si te vas de este lugar, así que lo más lógico es que te siga.

-Sería completamente problemático si lo hicieras.

-Para ti también seria que no lo hiciera. ¿Acaso crees que no tengo presente que estas en mi misma situación? Si tienes alta estima entre las Súcubos es porque como hombre tú también tienes tus necesidades y haz acudido a ellas. No llegaste al nivel que hiciste conmigo, pero de todas formas te has hecho de un nombre.

-Si….. ¿Podríamos no hablar sobre eso?

-Me parece bien. Dudo mucho que quieras que los humanos con los que vas a estar se enteren de tus andadas.

-¿Eso fue una amenaza?

-Llámalo un seguro. No se supone que los Shinobi siempre deben tener.

-Urgh. No debí hablarte de eso.

-El mal está hecho-dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Ahora, ¿porque no eres un buen chico y recuperamos el tiempo perdido?-dijo Fran seductoramente pasando sus dedos por el pecho de Naruto. –Realmente estoy hambrienta.

-Estoy ocupado con la mudanza.

-¿Por qué molestarse? Lilith es un lugar donde cualquier mago quisiera tener una base. No te culpare si quieres conseguir una casa con los humanos, pero te sugiero que mantengas este lugar. Bien podríamos hacerlo nuestro nido de amor.

-Hmm-expreso Naruto mientras pensaba que en realidad la idea de Fran no era para nada mala. – _Si voy a cuidar a Lotte-chan, no voy poder hacer ese tipo de cosas sin incomodarla a ella o a Lucy. Supongo que con un par de modificaciones, esta puede ser mi base secreta._

-Veo que estás de acuerdo conmigo.

-Admito que no es una mala idea.

-¿Entonces podemos proceder?

-Urgh. De acuerdo, pero solo porque no creo que hay nada importante en Magnolia.

-¿Magnolia? Ese es el lugar al que te vas a mudar.

-Sí, aunque supongo que querrás que te explico todo después.

-En efecto-dijo Fran mientras se guindaba en los brazos del rubio, quien caballerosamente la cargo hasta su habitación.

Mientras tanto en una cierta catarata, donde se suponía que estaba ocurriendo una emotiva escena, un cierto Rey de los Espíritus Celestiales se encorvo de miedo cuando una cierta rubia de repente se lleno de sed de sangre. Aun cuando técnicamente no se había involucrado en la competencia, ella tuvo la sensación que una rival había hecho aparición.

* * *

Medio siglo después, estoy en la posibilidad de dejarles esta continuación. Mi intención es seguir la cronología de Fairy Tail y cambiar esas cosas que debieron ser cambiadas, pero espero que se entienda que hay partes que causan conflictos. Hay que aceptar que la protagonista de Fairy Tail es Lucy y Natsu solo es el tipo que pelea, por eso no tiene caso cambiar cosas en las que ellas es la responsable. Realmente quería pasar de toda la escena de Leo, pero me quede trancado en cómo hacerlo. Aunque lo de Fran me llego hace unos meses, olvide plasmarlo y no lo recordé hasta esta semana.

Hablando de ella, me parece que es justo decir que esta historia pasara a ser harem y por esa razón más chicas entraran en la vida de Naruto. Fran es un caso que por el contrario, ya conocía muy bien al rubio. Su apariencia está basada en la de Charlotte Flampe de One Piece. Son prácticamente idénticas con la excepción de que Fran no tiene un… trasero inflable. No es que le tenga la mínima estima al personaje, pero actualmente la que más se parece al personaje que tengo en mente, cuyo material de origen prefiero reservarme.

 **Genjuki** : Quisiera lo mismo.

 **Ichimaruuu** : Si. El manga era divertido, lástima que su traducción fue difícil de encontrar. Solo la waifu hará aparición. Omitiré a Asuha porque el factor de Naruto actuando paternal será algo que abordare en otro fic.

 **draculyn28** : Que bueno. Espero tu comentario para este.

 **MarioRE** : Gracias.

 **xirons20** : Gracias.

 **Elchabon** : Gracias. Ciertamente Erza envidiara los atuendos, pero al menos le complacerá saber que Lucy se convertirá en la clase escritora que ella adora. Si, Levy tendrá un grave complejo.

 **Zero1734** : Gracias. En efecto, Naruto ya no tiene a Kurama. Tiene nueve colas, pero distribuidas de otra forma.

 **Bladetri** : Lo último. Por cierto, tengo este comentario enmarcado por ser el único con algo diferente al usual like.

 **Trollmemex** : Me alegra.

 **bixsaelm95** : Pues Erza estará. A estas alturas, incluso el SasuSaku es mejor el que Jerza

 **kitsunaro64** : Seré comedido. No voy a hacer algo como tomar a todas las chicas Fairy Tail.

 **Skull Flame** : -Exacto.

-Lotte es una excepción entre las Sucubo. Naruto en efecto le trata como un hermana menor.

-Gracias. Lamento la tardanza.

 **Alex-Flyppy** : Que bueno que te gustaran todos esos detalles. Pues bueno, Lotte naturalmente se siente intimidada con cualquiera bien agraciada ya que su madre era completamente el caso contrario cuando tenía su edad. Al menos tendrá una buena amiga cuando conozca a Wendy.

Sobre las chicas comentadas:

Coincido con Erza. Incluso Sasuke ¡Sasuke! Ha mostrado más compromiso que Jellal ha así que perdió su oportunidad.

Sobre Juvia. Lo siento por Gray, pero hay demasiada densidad de su parte.

Ultear ciertamente puede terminar mejor. Aun valiente su sacrificio, el arco en que lo hizo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para que fuera el final que ella mereciera.

Las cosas podrían cambiar para Kagura en esta historia, así que su trasfondo podría no ser válido.

Minerva: Fijo. No diré mas nada.

Brandish está muy lejos en el futuro como para pensar en ella.

Sobre los ojos de Naruto. Es casi como lo que pasa con los de la tribu Raijin aunque con otras connotaciones.

 **SumonerDante:** Siento que no pudiera hacer el capítulo más largo. Lo de Lotte es algo aparte. La historia de Fairy Tail sigue teniendo importancia.

 **Aprox** : Para empezar, ¿un Dragon Slayer es considerado completamente humano por lo demás? Pues todo parece que indicar que no. Con Naruto ocurre algo similar, pero él tiene otra condición que hace su humanidad solo este en su cabeza. Algo que comparte con los que como él, fueron dotados de una oportunidad en un mundo diferente al suyo. Ya veré como las arreglo con el harem.

Ahora con los reviews respondidos, me despido hasta la siguiente ocasión. No leemos luego.


End file.
